Hunters
by DarkangelWolf E-a
Summary: Sakura lleva una vida agradable, tenia empleo como doctora, un buen sueldo, un novio guapo, buenas amigas y las personas la adoraban, nada podria salir mal...o eso era lo que ella pensaba hasta que conoce la historia de su familia y junto a ella un pelirrojo demoniaco. ¿Que sucedera en el camino con este chico? Ni su misma imaginacion lo sabria.
1. Chapter 1

"¿Esta consciente que este acuerdo afectara a nuestros hijos?" Un hombre de cabello oscuro estaba apunto de cerrar el trato con una mujer rubia.

"Estoy consciente..." Se dieron la mano cerrando el trato. Se vieron por ultima vez antes que apareciera un portal.

"Nos veremos de nuevo, dentro de 20 años." El hombre desapareció y nunca más volvió. 20 años despues...

"Lo siento Ino pero le prometí a mi madre que llegaría a verla", su mamá le dijo que fuera a la casa esa noche para algo importante.

"¿Que no puedes otro día?, presionando a su amiga.

"Mira debo ir al trabajo, hablamos luego", colgando.

'Ino a veces puede ser muy fastidiosa', salió de su casa, subió al auto y se fue al hospital.

"Hola, Sakura-chan", se acercó una pelinegra a ella.

"Hola Hinata, ¿que hay?", tomo su bata y comenzó a ponersela.

"Bueno Lee trajo a su tío para su cita de diario, el señor Asuma vino por las pastillas que le recetaste, la señora Naty se volvió a caer de las escaleras y Kakashi te tiene una sorpresa.", Hinata era una de sus mejores amigas, secretamente tenía un caracter que no mostraba a nadie mas que a Sakura.

"¿Y Sasuke?", este era el novio de Sakura.

"Ocupado en una operación, una señora de la alta quiere a sus 'chicas' más grandes.", si, así era la vida de Sakura Haruno, era doctora con un novio que podía hacer y quitar cosas del cuerpo humano. Un cirujano plastico.

"Bueno cuando termine, ¿puedes decirle que lo espero en mi consultorio?", hablarían sobre su 2do aniversario...de novios.

"Claro, nos vemos luego tengo que atender a una tal Señora Morlay", se despidió y se fue dejando a Sakura enfrente de su consultorio.

"Muy bien, es hora de trabajar", al instante tocaron la puerta.

"Adelante", entonces se abrió y llegó Lee con su tío.

"Hola Sakura-chan, traje a mi tío", este estaba tan enamorado de ella pero debeía aceptar que ella ya tenía a Sasuke aun que no le cayera bien.

'Bien, empezando otro día', todo el día la pasó con sus pacientes pero aún no llegaba Sasuke, cuando terminó su turno fue al consultorio de su novio.

"¿Sasuke-kun?", estaba tocando la puerta, escucho pasos.

"Pasa Saku", entró pero vio que habia una chica ahí dentro.

"¿Quien es ella Sasuke?, preguntó mientras la veía.

"Es la hija de mi paciente, solo estaba incandole las cosas que debe hacer y le receté unas pastillas por si su madre comenzará a dolerle el busto", se veía algo nervioso pero Sakura no le pusó atención a eso.

"Bueno debo irme, mi mami estará preocupada que no llego a la casa, ¡nos vemos Doc. Sasuke-kun!", la chica se fue con una sonrisa algo arrogante.

"Siento que no haya podido ir Sakura", le dio un beso en los labios y ella le correspondió.

"No te preocupes, ¿entonces donde iremos a cenar para nuestro aniversaio?", se recargo en el escritorío de Sasuke.

"¿Te parece en el restaurante Light?", era uno de los mejores restuarantes que habían.

"Claro, bueno debo irme", estaba por salir pero el la detuvo.

"¿Por que te vas tan pronto?", el no sabía que ella debía ir a casa de su madre.

"Debo ir a casa de mi mamá, me dijo que fuera esta noche", abrió la puerta, salió y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿Puedo ir contigo?", Sasuke no quería dejarla salir.

"No, esto es cosa de madre e hija.", tomó sus llaves y pasó.

"De acuerdo, me llamas por cualquier cosa", Sasuke aparte de guapo era perfecto o eso pensó ella.

Sakura fue a casa, se arregló, tomó sus llaves, subió al auto y se fue. La casa no estaba tan lejos, llegó y tocó la puerta.

"Mamá, ¡ya estoy aquí!", entonces se comenzó abrir la puerta, era su mamá.

"¡Hija pasa!", se hizo a un lado para que entrará, Sakura llegó a la sala y estaba algo confundida.

"¿Mamá, quien es el?", Sakura vió a un joven de su edad de cabello rojo que estaba sentado en el sofá.

"Bueno hija, debo explicarte muchas cosas..", a Sakura no le gustó como iba esto.

"Mi nombre es Gaara Sabaku, un placer conocerte, Sakura", algo estaba mal y su madre aún no le decía nada.

"Mamá, quiero una explicación...¡ya!", por alguna razón estaba asustada.

"Hija...Sakura, los Haruno han venido de una familia de cazadores...de demonios.", esto ya sonaba loco.

"¿De que hablas madre?", estaba más que asustada.

"Solo escuchame, no me interrumpas...", tomaron asiento junto a Gaara.

"Hace 20 años hice un acuerdo con el rey de los demonios del inframundo, que cuando su hijo y tú llegarán a la edad prometida. Ambos saldrían para acabar con los demonios malginos que no quisieron volver", entonces Sakura miró al chico.

"Gaara, es hijo del rey demonio, ustedes dos acabaran con los demonios de la tierra, tú tienes que enseñarle como vivir aquí, el no tuvo tiempo para aprender eso", Sakura comenzaba a entender...ella estaba enredada.

"¿Por qué mamá, por qué tuviste que enredarme en esto? ¿Además como sabré yo que es cierto lo que dices?", estaba furiosa, su vida apenas daba frutos.

"Gaara, enseñale a mi hija lo que puedes hacer", el pelirrojo se levantó, trajo un vaso con agua y lo convirtió en arena, algo que Sakura no estaba esperando ver.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Sakura vió el vaso lleno de arena volvió a Gaara, no sabía que creer.

"¿Ahora me crees, hija?", su madre en verdad quiería que continuará con la tradición de la familia.

"Si, pero por que tengo que enseñarle yo como vivir aquí?", no estaba de acuerdo, lo vió por un minuto.

'Es muy guapo', y si que lo era.

"Ya lo dije, el no pudo aprender todo lo que necesita, como hijo del rey, tenía sus propios asuntos y necesitaba ser guiado para convertirse en un buen rey.", tenía sentido.

"¿Pero por que yo?", aún con la duda.

"Por que contigo irá a cazar, además yo ya estoy vieja para criar a niños, despues de todo fuí Hokage de esta aldea", tenía razón, era mucho para ella.

"Esta bien madre, ¿pero que debo decir si alguien lo ve?", ese era el pequeño problema.

"Sabes, nunca me gustó ese novio tuyo...", ya lo tenía pensado por lo visto.

"No madre, Sasuke y yo estamos por cumplir los 2 años de novios", no iba a permitir tal cosa.

"Lo se, entonces diras que es hijo de un amigo de la familia y tiene que quedarse contigo por que no hay espacio aquí.", estaba bien así, por lo menos eso penso ella.

"Bien, vamos...Gaara", su madre le puso una mano en su hombro.

"No puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto, a nadie. ¿Me escuchaste, Sakura?", era algo dificil de ocultar.

"No me importa que suceda, no puedes decir la verdad, no importa si el mismo Sasuke te termina por el. Nadie debe saber esto, que te quede claro hija", llegó a donde quiso.

"Pero...si madre", aún no viviendo en casa de ella tenía que hacerle caso.

Gaara tomó su maleta, subieron al auto y se fueron a casa de Sakura, ella estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, al menos su casa era grande y podria perder de vista al pelirrojo que iba con ella talvez.

"Llegamos", como era de noche, no le importó que Gaara saliera por su cuenta, entraron.

"Ven, te enseñare tú habitación.", el la siguió, llegaron a un cuarto grande, las ventanas estaban cerradas, el dejó su maleta, hizo a un lado las cortinas y abrio la ventana.

"Si me necesitas estaré en mi recamara, es la puerta que tiene mariposas doradas.", el no la miró, entonces cuando estaba por salir de la habitación.

"Gracias...", era muy timido, no le gustaba hablar tanto, pero tenia que hacer una excepcion con ella.

Llegó a su cuarto, se cambió, puso algo de musica y cayó dormida.

"Es una bella noche, como para estar durmiendo...", Gaara saltó de la ventana y se fue.

La mañana siguiente, Sakura comenzó a despertar y se dió cuenta que Gaara estaba abrazandola.

"¿Gaara, que haces aquí?", entonces el despertó.

"Quise dormir un rato aquí, además anoche salí por algunas cosas, entré y no quise despertarte.", ¿por cosas? Luego Sakura miró su cuarto, habían armas.

"¿De donde sacaste todo eso?, aún Gaara la estaba abrazando, sin mencionar en su cabeza estaba en el busto de ella.

"De casa...eres muy suave Sakura-chan", estaba refregando su cabeza en el busto de la chica.

"Gaara...", solo unso segundos más y le pegó en la cabeza.

"¡No vuelvas hacer eso!", se cubrió con la sabana.

"¿Por que, Sakura-chan?", actuaba como un niño.

"¡Por que esta mal! ¿No te enseñaron eso?", luego Gaara comenzo a reirse un poco.

"Sakura...", su voz sonaba más seria y algo tenebrosa.

"¿Tengo que recordarte que soy un demonio y no aprendí nada de tu mundo?", tenía razón, estaba ganado la partida.

"Solo me enseñaron a ser un buen rey...no me enseñaron como tratar con una dama", Sakura sonrojo, el se estaba acercando cada vez más a su cara.

"Puedo matarte si quiero, pero eres interesante y nuestros padres hicieron un acuerdo con el fin de terminar a los mios que nunca regresaron.", estaban cara a cara y se le notó muy facilmente que estaba muy roja.

"Será mejor que nos llevemos bien, yo no tengo nada que perder, Sa-ku-ra-chan", le lamió la nariz y volvió a su caracter de niño.

"Tengo hambre, ¿que hay de comer?", era muy extraño.

"Busca en el refrigerador...", estaba extrañada de su cambio de personalidad.

"Sakura...quiero bañarme antes.", le sonrio, era un niño.

"Pero yo iba a bañarme para ir al trabajo", se estaba poniendo roja de nuevo.

"Nos bañamos juntos, además según los humanos esta mal gastar agua, eso tengo entendido", estaba roja como tomate.

"No Gaara, tu y yo aparte, tengo que ir ya.", entonces ella salió dejandolo ahí.

"¿He?", Gaara tenia varias personalidades pero en todas decia lo que quería. Despues que Sakura se bañó, encontró a Gaara terminando el desayuno.

"Espero y te guste, mi hermana me enseñó a cocinar cuando tenia 9", Sakura no sabía que el tuviera hermanos.

"¿Tienes una hermana?", preguntó mientras tomaba asiento.

"Un hermano y una hermana, son mayores que yo, Kankuro y Temari.", dejó el desayuno en la mesa.

"¿No vas a comer?", dijo mientras veía a Gaara irse.

"Ya comí, me daré una ducha.", Sakura terminó su comida, se arregló, tomó sus llaves.

"Gaara ya me voy, no salgas sino es necesario", lo estaba buscando.

"Tranquila, estaré aquí, puedes irte.", este aparecio junto a ella y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

"Bueno...me voy", Sakura se sonrojo, salió, subió al auto y se fue.

"Tendras una semana de sorpresas...Sakura-chan.", estaba maldiciendola por el golpe que le dió en la cabeza que aun dolia.

Sakura llegó al hospital y vió a Sasuke con la chica de ayer, estaban muy comodos, algo que disgusto a Sakura, bajo del auto y se fue acercando a ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

"¿Pero puedo traerla para que la conozcas? Digo, por que es muy linda y tierna", la chica de ayer.

"Hola Sasuke-kun", llegó dandole un beso en la mejilla enfrente de aquella pelirroja con lentes.

"Hola Sakura, bueno Karin debo irme, hablamos luego", se despidió de beso y la chica se fue.

"¿Que pasó?", Sakura comenzaba con sus celos.

"Vino por las pastillas, su madre si tuvo molestías y me estaba preguntando que si quería conocer a su mascota", ya había capatado sus celos.

"Ha, oye Sasuke-kun, ¿que harás esta noche?", quería alejarse un poco de Gaara ya que recordó el beso que le dió, sonrojo un poco.

"Bueno iba a ir a tú casa", sonriedole.

"No, mi casa ahora esta hecho un desastre, un amigo se esta quedando en mi casa y no quiero que nos moleste", entonces Sasuke torció el labio.

"¿Un amigo?", tomó a Sakura de la cintura.

"Si, es hijo de un amigo de la familia y va quedarse por un tiempo, espero y no te moleste", entonces entraron hablando al hospital, poniendose de acuerdo de que harian esa noche.

"Nos vemos luego Sakura, recuerda, iremos al cine", le dió un beso en los labios.

"Claro Sasuke", entró a su consultorio y empezó a recordar el beso que Gaara le había dado.

'No...debo dejar de recordar eso', entonces tocaron la puerta, su rutina ya estaba empezando de nuevo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sakura, cierto pelirrojo estaba curioso por que iba hacer en una casa tan grande.

"¿Que puedo hacer?", miró la tele, luego vió el control.

"¿Que es esto?", lo tomó, presionó un boton y se encendió la tele.

"¡Mierda!", dió un salto hacia detras del sofá.

"¿Que clase de obra de mi padre es esta?", volvió a la tele aun estaba encendida, tomó el control y comenzó a presionar los botones, le estaba cayendo en gracia lo que veia en la television.

"¡Esta canción es para mi mamá!", en el inframundo, la tele no existía y si lo hubiera, Gaara estaría muy ocupado como para verla. Presionó otro boton.

"Estas son las noticias de canal 10", se quedo un rato callado, escuchando lo que la joven decia, noticias sobre todo el mundo humano, ese mundo que aun no conocia.

"Hay mucho caos en la tierra", apagó la tele, estaba tan aburrido que ya no encontraba que hacer. Entró al cuarto de Sakura y encontró muchas cosas interesantes, le gustaba meterse a registrar las cosas de las demas personas a veces.

"¿Este es su novio?", tomó una foto que estaba ahí cerca de la cama, no le gusto lo que veia, estaban compartiendo un helado de vainilla al parecer.

"Parece un tonto", paso sus dedos sobre la imagen, sobre el rostro de Sasuke y comenzó a tener visiones.

"Karin, ya te dije que no vengas en las mañanas. Sakura viene temprano y puede vernos otra vez", una llamada telefonica.

"Dibujandole cuernos a Sakura, he...Sasuke", la foto comenzó a quemarse, estaba ahora mas disgustado que antes del golpe de Sakura, Gaara abrió las ventas y salió.

'Debo ver a esta tal Karin...por mi cuenta', Gaara se encontró a si mismo en el parque, buscando a esa chica con quien Sasuke estaba hablando por telefono, luego notó a una pelirroja que habla por su celular.

'Ka-rin-san', mencionó el nombre y la chica volvió.

"Lo siento Sasuke debo irme, creo que escuche alguien decir mi nombre", estaba volviendo a todos lados pero no veía a quien, penso que solo era su imaginacion.

'Ka-rin-san', Gaara estaba molestandola, más aún que confirmó que ella era la chica, si, era ella y debia pagar por entrometerse con esa relacion que llevaba Sakura con Sasuke.

"Si Sasuke, besos", colgó, se dió la vuelta para mirar si habia alguien cerca de ella, o alguien quien ella conocia, pero no encontró a nadie.

'Ka-rin-san', ella salió del parque, se fue a se casa, era una gran mansión, era de una familia muy rica.

"¡Ya vine madre!", no hubo respuesta, al parecer su madre había salido a presumir a 'chicas'.

"Genial, debo yo ir a dejarle sus pastillas a su recamara", subió las escaleras y miró atras, era algo cautelosa, aun escuchaba su nombre.

'Ka-rin-san', entró al cuarto y cerró con llave.

"Esto es mi imaginación, debo estar soñando despierta", puso las pastillas de su madre sobre la cama.

'Ka-rin-san', algo no estaba bien y ella lo sabía.

"Creo que tengo hambre...", antes de poder moverse, detras de ella aparecieron dos personas.

"Karin...", ella se dio la vuelta y los miró.

"Así que esta es la chica...hermanito", un rubia de 4 coletas estaba sentada, en el aire, la miraba de pies a cabeza.

"Chicas así me dan asco, que bien que nos llamaste", Karin quería hablar pero no pudo, el joven de cabello oscuro estaba muy cerca de ella.

"Acabenla"

"Como digas, querido hermano", los hermanos la levantaron, la soltaron dejando que cayera al piso.

"Terminemos con ella rapido, hermana", con hilos invisibles la tomó y la arrojó contra la pared, una y otra vez, esto solo era un juego para ellos, tenia mucho tiempo sin que se divertian asi.

"Ka-rin-san", la rubia comenzaba a burlarse imitiendo a su hermano menor, pobre chica.

"Ka-rin-san", luego comenzó el hermano mayor, le parecia muy divertido.

'Ka-rin-san'

"Basta..."

"Ka-rin-san"

"¡Basta...!"

"Ka-rin-san"

"Basta...por favor ya no puedo mas con esto..."

"Ka-rin-san"

"Ya no sigan...he tenido suficiente", Karin estaba implorando mientras la golpeaban, la torturaban.

"Ka-rin-san"

"Haré lo que ustedes quieren solo dejenme ir, por favor, todo lo que ustedes quieran", y se detuvieron.

"Hermano, ¿ya la escuchaste? Que regalada es"

"¿Qué quieres que hagamos hermano?"

Todo se quedo en completo silencio, a excepción del llanto de Karin.

"No se que hice mal...pero estoy dispuesta a repararlo...solo denme una oportunidad y se los demuestro", los hermanos intercambiaron miradas, luego volvierón a verla.

"He...algo pasa", la rubia notó que su hermano no contestaba.

Gaara estaba apunto de decir algo, pero vió en lo más profundo del corazón de ella. Mientiras...

"Terminen con el trabajo"

"Como digas, hermano"

"La desición esta tomada"

"Esperen...no... ¡por favor! ¡tengan piedad!"

'Ka-rin-san'

"No... ¡basta de una maldita vez!"

'Karin...'

Comenzó hacer calor, luego era demasiado.

"Por qué..."

Estaba ardiendo, fuego por todas partes.

"¡No!"

'Muere...'

"¡No!", entonces ella despertó, estaba llena de sudor en la cama de su madre, miraba a su alrededor para encontrar una explicacion, pero no entontraba nada.

"Era...una pesadilla...solo una pesadilla"


	4. Chapter 4

"Gaara...", la voz de su hermana estaba por toda la casa.

"¿Qué quieres Temari?

"La chica esta al fin despertó, ¿por qué nos pusiste a torturarla?", Gaara fue directo al baño, se quitó la ropa, encendió el grifo de la bañera y comenzó a llenarse.

"Por qué ella sera la desgracia de Sakura", el agua estaba fría así que lo tocó con su meñique y se calentó al momento.

"Te gusta la humana, ¿cierto Gaara?", el pelirrojo entró a la tina.

"Deja en paz a nuestro hermano, Temari", la voz del hermano mayor.

"Solo es una pregunta, quiero saber si esta chica sera quien va desposar al futuro rey.", Gaara solo escuchaba mientras sus hermanos mayores discutían.

'Si tan solo se callaran por un minuto'

"Gaara necesita una novia, ya sera tiempo de su reinado y ni eso tiene", Temari seguia con ese pensamiento.

"Pero deja presiónarlo por lo menos", ambos querían ganar y el pelirrojo solo quería paz.

"Yo no estoy haciendo eso"

"¿Podrían cerrar la boca? No puedo escuchar mis propios pensamientos", dejó que todo su cuerpo bajará al fondo de la tina, sin nada por encima del agua.´

'Sakura es la chica quien quiero, solo ella y nadie mas, pero ella aún tiene a ese idiota, tengo hacer que ella vea que clase de tipo es su novio'

"¿Gaara?", este subió.

"Me he decidido..."

"¿Qué harás?"

"Voy a mostrarle a Sakura quien es Sasuke Uchiha, quien realmente es su querido novio", vapor salía del agua.

Más tarde llegó Sakura, encontró a Gaara viendo tele.

"Veo que no has salido"

"No te confías mucho, Sakura", entonces ella se acerco a el, estaba bebiendo algo que estaba en una bolsa, que raro...era familiar.

"¿Eso es...sangre?", estaba algo asustado, no sabía de donde sacó eso.

"Si, es mi ultima bolsa", Sakura se acercó un poco más.

"¿Qué tipo de sangre es?"

"¿Para que quieres saber?"

"Para conseguirte más"

"Dejalo, puedo soportar sin beber sangre, puedo comer de lo que hice pero no me satisface en mucho"

'Esto de mentir, la mantendra segura por lo menos eso pienso yo'

"¿Estas seguro que puedes estar sin sangre?"

"Si, además no quiero que tus visitas me vean bebiendo sangre tan vulgarmente", se puso de pie y fue a tirar la bolsa de sangre.

"Gaara, saldré con mi novio, no quiero que vayas a salir"

"Sakura... ¿tengo que recordarte quien soy y para que he venido?"

"Lo podemos hacer cuando vuelva"

"Bien, pero no tardes"

"Iré al cine, Gaara", el se detuvo y la quedo viendo por unos minutos.

"¿No sabes que es el cine?"

"No, en el inframundo no hay de eso, pense que ya lo sabias, Sakura-chan", Sakura comenzó a irritarse.

"Bueno, cuando vuelva iremos de cazería"

"Sakura, esto es serio, tú vida cotidiana va cambiar mucho ¿lo sabes?", era algo que ella ya sabía pero no quería que llegará.

Gaara fue a su habitación, dejando a Sakura pensativa. Esta entonces comió algo y se baño, pero comenzó a llover.

"Dios no, Sasuke y yo no podremos salir"

Entonces su celular comenzó a timbrar.

"¿Sasuke?", esperó unos minutos.

"De acuerdo, nos vemos el lunes", ella colgó, fue al cuarto de Gaara y tocó.

"¿Gaara, estas ahí?", escuchó pasos y se abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Esta lloviendo, no creo que podamos ir a..."

"Ya sabía que dirías eso pero no importa, iremos de todos modos"

"Pero esta lloviendo"

"Dije que no importa, te dejé algo que puedas vestir para esta noche"

"¿Ropa?"

"Solo anda", cerro la puerta y empezó a cambiarse. Sakura fue a su recmara y vió la ropa, era un short negro, una bulsa roja, guantes sin los dedos color negro y botas negras.

"Genial", se los puso, luego se sujetó el cabello en una alta cola de cabello, lo tenía mediano así que estaba bien. Dejó su celular por qué no quería que se mojara.

"Sakura, ¿ya estas lista?", ella salió y vio a Gaara completamente de negro, camisa, pantalón, botas y guantes. Solo su cabello, ojos y piel eran la diferencia de todo eso.

"Toma", le estaba entregando una katana.

"No se ni como usarlo"

"Instinto, es lo uníco que necesitaras saber para manejarla"

"Bien"

"Espera, bebe esto", le entrego una pequeña porción de sangre en un tubo.

"¿Y esto para que?"

"Es mi sangre, no quiero que me retrases por ser humana"

"De acuerdo", en cuanto lo bebió, su tono de piel se volvió más palída, su cabello creció mucho más largo, todo el cuerpo cambió.

"Tranquila, son los efectos secundarios de beber sangre de un demonio", la tomo de la mano, abrió las ventanas y saltaron.

"Vamos", apesar de la lluvia podían moverse con facilidad sin resbalarse. Pasarón por el parque, gente corriendo por la lluvia, luego fueron por las calles, estaban casí vacias.

Gaara subió arriba de una casa, Sakura le siguió el paso, saltando los techos de las casa iban hasta que llegaron al centro de la aldea. En la más alta torre, donde vivía el Hokage, estaban ahí arriba.

"¿Ahora que hacemos?"

"Esperar, no vas a encontrar demonios así de rapído, algunos no les gusta la lluvia"

Gaara tomó asiento, Sakura solo veía el edificio donde estaban.

"Si quieres ir a verlo, anda"

"¿Ha?"

"Piensas en alguien, ¿no? Anda, pero que sea rapido"

"De acuerdo, entonces ahora regreso", Sakura saltó al otro edificio, pudo ver a su mejor amigo, Naruto, el 6to Hokage de Konoha. Tenían tanto tiempo sin verse, que ya hasta casi se le olvidaba como era su voz. El rostro no por que tenia muchas fotos de el cuando aun estudiaban juntos, cuando todos eran mas jovenes. Cuando su vida era normal.

"Naruto-kun..."


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura regresó con Gaara, este seguía sentado sin emocion alguna en su cara, como siempre.

"Gaara, ¿alguna vez te ha enamorado?", este no quiso volver a ver, se quedo como roca inmovil.

"No..."

"¿Y en este momento lo estas?"

"Si..."

"Ha de ser muy hermosa"

"Realmente lo es, es muy bella"

'Si claro, bella...', por alguna razón Sakura estaba celosa.

"Gaara..."

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Qué es eso?", Sakura estaba apuntando a algo que se movía rapido por los edificios.

"Es un..."

"Si, vamos", entonces fueron detras de el, era rapido pero Gaara era mucho más, se adelantó.

"Las criaturas de la noche no han salido, me pregunto por que", estaba frente a frente con el demonio, luego llegó Sakura detrás de el.

"Pensé que los cazadores ya habían muerto"

"Los Haruno siguen en pie"

"Interesante, entonces la vieja Tsunade tuvó un varón, que suerte tiene tú esposa, Haruno"

"Acabemos con esto, de una vez"

"No pienso volver, aquí tengo todo lo que quiero"

"De acuerdo", volvió a Sakura y esta fue detras de el, llegaron antes de las afueras de la aldea.

"Vaya que lenta es la esposa de un Haruno"

"¡Cierra tú maldita boca!", Sakura ya no podía, la cantidad de sangre que bebió ya estaba agotandose.

"Nos vemos Haruno", estaba por salir pero Gaara lo detuvo con su arena.

"Aprende a distinguir a los tuyos"

"Imposible...entonces ella...Tsunade nunca tuvo un varón...", se dió cuenta que la uníca Haruno era Sakura y Gaara era un demonio de alto rango.

"Pudrete", entonces la arena empezó por apretarlo, estaba sus limites, al fin explotó y su sangre volaba por todo el lugar, cuando Sakura llegó a el, lo vio, estaba loco, loco por la sangre, como sino hubiese bebido suficiente ese dia, estaba siendo manipulado por su sed.

"Lo siento madre...siento que hayas tenido que probar tal sangre repugnante..."

"¿Gaara?"

"Es hora de irnos", no la quiso ver en ese instante, asi que comenzó a saltar los edificios con Sakura detras de el.

"¿Por que no bebiste su sangre?", ya habían llegado a la casa y estaban quitandose sus cosas.

"Era un demonio sucio"

"¿Sucio?"

"Su mente ya estaba pervertida por el mundo humano, perdió en el momento que decidió quedarse.", se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño.

"El agua esta fría, por si decidias bañarte"

"¿Y por que no vienes conmigo, Sakura-chan?", su personalidad se volvió el de un adolecente en necesidad de contacto sexual, era algo de esperarse de un demonio como el, pero ella no lo sabia.

"¿Gaara, por que me ves así?", el se estaba acercando cada vez más a ella, hasta que la tuvo en la pared.

"Hueles delicioso, Sakura", acerco sus labios al cuello de ella, comenzó a lamer con la punta de su lengua.

"Ah...", ella no podía moverse, Gaara la tenía muy bien sujetada y las fuerzas de Sakura estaban acabandose. Ella tambien necesitaba contacto fisico, nunca había hecho nada parecido con Sasuke, el ni siquiera se le insinuaba.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan", comenzó a controlar los movimientos de ella, la llevó a su habitación.

"Gaara...", la acomodó en la cama, comenzó nuevamente con su cuello, bajo hasta sus pechos, le quito la bulsa, luego su falda. Metió su mano dentro de la pantaleta mientras seguia lamiendole el cuello a Sakura.

"Ah...", Sakura sentía un placer que apenas estaba conociendo, Gaara subió del cuello hasta sus labios, comenzaron a besarse apasiónadamente, ella le empezó quitando la camisa, despues el pantalón. El le quitó la pantaleta de un jalón, le desabrochó el sostén y se lo quito con los dientes, ella le quitó la última pieza que a el le quedaba, ya iban demaciado lejos y Sakura se acordo de Sasuke por un momento.

"Gaara...para", entonces se detuvo para mirarla.

"¿Qué sucede?", aún era de noche y la luz estaba apagada, el pudo ver que estaba muy roja.

"No debemos hacer esto, yo tengo novio y tú estas enamorado de..."

"De tí, Sakura Haruno", ella se quedó impactada, no se imaginaba que Gaara se hubiese enamorado de ella y en tan poco tiempo.

"Pero aún así, yo estoy con Sasuke..."

"Ese bastardo, lo uníco que ha hecho es mentirte y ponerte los cuernos con la pelirroja esa"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Sasuke te ha estado engañando con esa chica llamada Karin, te sorprenderas todo lo que he descubierto de ambos"

"Entonces el..."

"Si Sakura, siento ser yo quien te habrá los ojos pero era tiempo que lo hicieras", Sakura estaba muy decepcionada, Sasuke parecía el chico perfecto para ella, parecia.

"Si quieres podemos continuar, al menos que aun quieras serle fiel a Sasuke", Gaara la miraba, sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza pero Sakura era independiente y no necesitaba de un Uchiha.

"¿Quien necesita a un Uchiha...cuando tengo un Sabaku?", volvieron a besarse, Gaara subía y bajaba para conocer el cuerpo completo de su amada pelirrosa, llevó su miembro a la parte sencible de una mujer, fue penetrando poco a poco para no lastimarla.

"¡Ah..!", Sakura tenía uñas largas, lo rasguñó, las heridas sanaron al instante. Gaara seguía penetrando mientras besaba a Sakura hasta que todo su miembro estuviera dentro de ella.

"Gaara-kun...", besos, caricias, lujuría, pasión, amor, había de todo en ese momento, así como lo disfrutaba Gaara así ella lo hacía.

"Sakura-chan...", despues de un rato comenzó a jadear. Toda la noche en vela, teniendo sensaciónes que recorrían sus cuerpos, era la primera vez que Sakura estaba sintiendo esto con alguien, ni siquiera con Sasuke, el nunca la toco y nunca se le insinuaba de esa manera.

"Gaara"

"Sakura"

"Gaara"

"¡Sakura!", esa noche parecía eterna, ninguno queria que terminara.


	6. Chapter 6

Aire fresco golpeaba las ventanas de las casas, invierno estaba cerca. Mientras afuera había frío, dentro de cuya casa no había significado para tal cosa.

Una pelirrosa estaba despertando despues de una larga, caliente y movida noche. A su lado estaba un pelirrojo aún durmiendo, parecía un angel sin mencionar que era un demonio.

'Gaara...', se fue a dar un baño, en cuento salió preparó el desayuno, entonces escuchó la regadera.

'Se ha despertado', sonrió, acomodo la mesa, puso los platos.

"Buenos días dormilon", le dió un beso que el correspondió.

"Buenos días cerezo", tomo asiento en la mesa y se dió cuenta que su desayuno eran dos huevos estrellados, arroz, tocino y jugo de naranja.

"Sakura, sabes que esto no me va llenar", ella volvió a el con una sonrisa.

"Lo se pero quiero que comas algo", tomó asiento enfrente de el.

"Espero y no te moleste", entonces el comenzo a comerselo todo,era la primera vez que ella lo veía comer algo que ella cocina.

"¿Te gustó?", nadie más que ella comía lo que preparaba, así que estaba algo nerviosa.

"Es perfecto, gracias Sakura", se puso de pie, llevó su plato a lavar mientras Sakura aún terminaba.

"¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?", el tomó el plato de ella y comenzó a lavarlo.

"Esperaba ir al parque un rato", se levantó de la mesa y fue a su recamara.

Gaara fue detras de ella.

"¿Te ayudo?", estaba viendo como ella levantaba algunas prendas del piso.

"Bueno tu ocaciónaste esto así que no tienes opción", la ayudó a levantarlos.

"¿Que le piensas decir a Sasuke?", Gaara cortó el silencio.

"Por el momento nada, me habías dicho que tienes pruebas", ella colocó la ropa en un bote para llevarlas a lavar.

"Sí, te las muestro ahora que terminemos con esto", tomó el bote de las manos se Sakura y lo llevó a lavar.

"¿Sabes como usarla?", se paró en la puerta observando como Gaara reaccionaba con la lavadora.

"Esperaba que tú me enseñaras como usar esta cosa", Sakura comenzó a reirse, la curiosidad de Gaara era la de un niño.

Una hora despues.

"¿Estas lista?", Gaara entró a la habitación de Sakura.

"¿Como me veo?", tenia puesto un pantalón azul marino, blusa lila, sus botas negras y guantes.

"Bien, vamos", Gaara traia una camisa manga larga color café, una chaqueta de cuero, pantalón negro, sus botas y guantes.

Ambos salieron hacía el parque, no llevaron el auto por que les pareció que atraerían miradas no deseadas. Una vez en el parque Sakura tomo asiento en el pasto, estaba fresco, podía sentirlo. Gaara se sentó junto a ella.

"Es un día hermoso", Sakura comenzaba a temblar y Gaara lo notó.

"Y fresco...", tomó su chaqueta y se la puso a ella.

"Aún siendo doctora, no dejaré que te enfermes, Sakura", ella volvió a el, estaba sonriendole.

"Gracias Gaara-kun", se quedaron unos minutos más ahí, entonces el escuchó el estomago de Sakura.

"Tienes hambre", se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse.

"Hay un café cerca de aquí", se fueron tomados de la mano, hasta que Gaara se detuvo.

"¿Qué ocurre Gaara?"

"Nada, tu sigue adelante ya voy", ella lo miró confundida, se fue al café.

'Sa-su-ke', Gaara lo había visto. Sasuke estaba de la mano con Karin, pero ellos no vieron que el estaba con Sakura.

'Sa-su-ke', se adelantó.

"Señorita, ¿si vendra su acompañante?", el mesero no le pareció que alguien vendria.

"Siento tardarme mi cerezo, había visto algo atras", le dió un beso en los labios enfrente del mesero quien quedo con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué fue?", el mesero dejó el menú.

"Despues te digo", aún seguía pensando en esa escena. Terminaron de comer y salieron hacía la casa.

"Estoy cansada", Sakura estuvo apunto de abrir la puerta y Gaara la jala.

"Espera..."

"¿Qué pasa?", Gaara comenzó a oler el aire.

"Alguien estuvo aquí", Sakura estaba empezando a asustarse.

"Un demonio", eso era extraño.

"¿Como supieron?"

"Captaron mi olor", el volvió a ella.

"¿Pero como?"

"Lo siento Sakura..."

"Gaara, estas asustandome"

"Cuando hicimos el amor, mi olor quedó en tí, mi escencía esta en cada rincón de tú cuerpo"

"Gaara..."

"Tranquila, no dejare que le lastimen", la abrazó y entraron a la casa.

"Me daré un baño, ¿vienes?"

"Sabes que no se te va quitar, ¿cierto?"

"Lo se", ella lo tomó de la mano, fueron al baño, se quitaron la ropa, encendieron la regadera, estaba algo fría pero en cuanto Gaara entró con ella se volvió lo suficientemente caliente para que no lo sintiera.

"En verdad lo siento, Sakura", la abrazó, estaba preocupado, ahora que habían otros demonios y pudieron captar su olor en Sakura.

"Ya no pienses en eso", comenzaron a besarse, Gaara bajó al cuello de Sakura, comenzó a lamer, luego bajó a sus pechos.

'Gaara-kun', a ella ya no le importaba Sasuke. Ni siquiera sentía que estaba haciendo mal, ella sola estaba convertiendose en un demonio, literalmente. Despues del baño, se vistieron, Sakura estaba peinandose el cabello delicadamente entonces en eso entró Gaara con algo en sus manos.

"Aquí lo tienes", le entrego unas fotos.

"Esto es...", la evidencia.


	7. Chapter 7

Comenzó a mirar las fotos, por más que miraba, más se sentía mal, ¿por qué Sasuke le haría tal cosa a ella? Luego se detuvo en una foto, Sasuke y Karin en la cama durmiendo. Ninguno tenía ropa y ambos estaban abrazados, entonces ella estaba empezando a entender que estaba mal ahí.

"Sasuke..."

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si...ya veo por que lo hizo", Gaara comenzó a recoger la evidencia.

"Nunca se lo dí"

"Sakura, no es tú culpa", le levantó la mirada.

"Tú no estabas lista, no te culpes", ella lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

"No importa...estoy contigo ahora, no me arrepiento de lo que hice", Gaara notó que su cabello había crecido un poco más, era por su misma esencia.

"Quiero empezar desde hoy"

"¿A cazar demonios?"

"Si, quiero desahogarme"

"De acuerdo, nos cambiamos y nos vamos", le dió un beso en la frente.

Sakura cerró todo con llave, se fueron a lo más alto de la aldea. La torre del Hokage, ahí permanecieron mientras el sol se ponía.

"Sakura...", Gaara apareció detrás de ella.

"¿Qué sucede Gaara?"

"¿Como le dirás a Sasuke sobre nosotros?"

"Primero le terminaré, si quiere saber de mi que lo averigüé", ella no quería hablar más del tema pero Gaara necesitaba saber si ella estaba convencida.

"¿Crees que se moleste?"

"Claro que sí, el es un Uchiha, ellos son muy orgullosos pero no les gusta perder lo que tienen", Gaara la jaló hacia el.

"Tú nunca fuiste de el, Sakura", llevó sus brazos a la cintura de ella, haciendo que se sintiera cálida.

"Espero y mi madre no e moleste por haberme metido de esta forma contigo"

"Todo lo contrario, hicieron esto con el fin de que después de acabar con los demonios nos casáramos", Sakura volvió a el.

"¿Estas molesta?"

"No, pero si algo sorprendida..."

"¿De que tú madre haya aceptado sabiendo tal cosa?", tenia razón pero que más podía hacer ella.

Ya se había metido con el hijo del rey demonio, ya no había marcha atrás, esta ya era su vida. La vida que ella estaba dispuesta de ocupar y defender, ya era tarde.

"No importa quien se interponga..."

"...estaré aquí para protegerte, Sakura-chan", se estaba de noche, entonces captaron movimiento extraño fuera de la aldea.

"¿Son ellos?", preguntó Sakura, ella no podía verlos desde donde estaban ellos.

"Si, debemos irnos", saltaron por las casas de Konoha, mientras en la aldea había paz y tranquilidad, en sus afueras la sangre estaría derramándose por todas partes.

Si el demonio no deseaba volver, lo exterminarían ahí mismo, ese era el trabajo de ambos, no solo unir a las dos especies sino también encontrar la paz para ellos.

'Enfocaré todo lo que siento por ti en el demonio, Sasuke baka', estaba muy molesta por lo que el azabache le había hecho, era cruel. No merecía vivir, o al menos eso pensó ella.

"Ten cuidado Sakura, no quiero que te enojes tanto, recuerda que gastarás más sangre de esa forma", enojarse o excederse, siempre agotaba la porción de sangre que el le había dado.

"Lo se Gaara, intentaré no hacer tanto por el", bajó su mirada.

"No se lo merece", volvió a el con una sonrisa, ella sabía lo que quería.

Pasar la vida salvando a las personas, acabando con demonios y a lado Gaara todo eso. El era importante para ella, sin el, ni siquiera hubiera abierto los ojos.

'Sa-su-ke-kun", era ella quien lo manipularía esta vez, ya no el. Nunca más tendría que hacerle caso, su reinado, ya había terminado.

Se encontraron cara a cara con el enemigo, era muy feo y grande, Gaara lo observó, mucha sangre caería.

"Terminemos con esto", Sakura fue la primera en lanzarse, después fue Gaara y el sol...había desaparecido por completo.

La única luz que guiaba sus movimientos era la luz de la luna, era tan hermosa esa noche pero aún sin completarse.

'Sa-su-ke'

"Sakura sigue adelante, ahora te alcanzo", ella asintió y se fue, Gaara se quedó en silencio.

"Madre...", sus manos subieron lentamente, estaba construyendo una muralla para acorralar al demonio pero estaba algo débil, desde que llegó a la tierra no había bebido.

'¡Tsk!', una raya de sangre bajó por el labio de Gaara.

"No me falles ahora...madre", la arena para el era su madre, nació de ella, nunca hubo una figura materna más que ella, solo una vez cuando Gaara era apenas un niño de 5 años ella se mostró ante el, cabello rojo, ojos turquesa, piel blanca y el delineador natural de los ojos, era muy hermosa.

'Debo ir con Sakura', se apresó en alcanzarla, el demonio ya no podía hacer nada.

"Es todo tuyo, Sakura", le sonrió limpiándose la sangre.

"Gracias Gaara", ella salto desde la muralla, sacó la katana y comenzó a cortarlo, al final le cortó la cabeza.

"Madre...", la arena cayo encima del demonio, la sangre y el cuerpo...ya estaban.

"¿Gaara, estas bien?", ella había notado la sangre.

"Si, es hora de irnos"

Saltaron las ramas de los árboles, Sakura le seguía el pasó pero aún no estaba convencida de que el estuviera bien.

"¿Puedes continuar?", Gaara no la miró, la sangre que el le había dado aún seguía, apenas se había anochecido.

"Claro"

'Sa-su-ke', ella sonrió.


	8. Chapter 8

"Gaara, despierta", amanecieron juntos, Gaara seguía cansado por anoche pero tenía que disimularlo.

"Despierta dormilón, iremos de compras", el abrió un ojo, en verdad quería seguir durmiendo.

"De acuerdo, ya voy"

"No tardes", salió de la habitación, se fue a dar una ducha, mientras tanto Gaara apenas estaba levantándose.

"Madre...", movió el meñique y una pequeña figura femenina apareció en el.

"Gaara..."

"Madre...estoy débil, mis heridas ya no sanan tan rápido y mis fuerzas se agotan", entonces la figura apuntó hacia la puerta.

"No madre...no haré eso, tú sabes que pasa cuando mordemos a los humanos", el necesitaba sangre y ella lo quería vivo.

"No quiero eso para Sakura...a menos que ella me lo pida", escuchó que la regadera se detuvo.

"Debo irme, discutiremos esto después", la figura solo asintió y se desvaneció en el aire.

'A menos que ella me lo pida', seguía pensando, se puso de pie, salió de la habitación, calentó algo de comida y se fue a bañar.

'Gaara...'

'¿Que sucede hermano?'

'Padre quiere saber como están las cosas por aya'

'Dile que todo va bien...'

'Gaara, no has bebido sangre'

'No es de tú incumbencia si bebo o no'

'Claro que sí, eres mi hermano'

'Me terminé la última bolsa'

'Entonces bebe de la chica'

'¡No! ¡Eso no pasará!'

'Tranquilo, solo es una sugerencia'

'Tú sabes perfectamente lo que le puede pasar'

'Gaara, al final será tú esposa y algún día tendrás que hacerlo'

'Lo se...pero solo lo haré cuando ella lo pida'

'Eres demasiado obediente, Gaara'

'Soy el futuro rey, uso la razón'

'Tú razón se acabará sino bebes algo, recuerda aquel día, Gaara...'

La voz de su hermano desapareció, Gaara solo dejó caer su cuerpo al fondo de la tina.

Minutos más tarde, salió, vestía de un pantalón negro, suéter gris y botas negras.

"Come algo Gaara", ella estaba vestida con unos mayones celeste, suéter blanco y sus botas negras.

"Gracias Sakura-chan", le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella sonrojó.

"¿Y que compraremos?", empezando a comer.

"Algunos útiles que se necesitan aquí en la casa, luego tengo que ir a pagar la renta"

"Pensé que la casa era tuya"

"No, solo estoy rentando, la compartía con Hinata pero ella se casó con Naruto quien ahora es Hokage"

"Que suerte para ella"

"Si eso pienso, aun que la extraño a veces"

"El cuarto donde estaba yo, ¿era de ella?"

"Si, aun que igual que tú le gustaba dormir conmigo", terminaron de comer y salieron. Primero pagaron la renta, luego fueron por las otras cosas.

"Ya debemos irnos, ya esta todo de la lista", Sakura volvió atrás y Gaara estaba sosteniendo todas las bolsas.

"¿Puedes con ellas?"

"Sakura..."

"Cierto, lo siento", subieron al auto, en el camino vieron a un cachorro y se detuvieron.

"Mira Gaara, un cachorro", Gaara volvió a el, solo tenía días de nacido, pero algo andaba mal. Ese cachorro no pudo llegar hasta ahí por si solo.

"Saku..."

"¡Bajen del auto!", dos asaltantes aparecieron, uno de lado de Gaara y de Sakura.

"¡Bajen del maldito auto!", ambos bajaron y los separaron.

"Vaya que linda chica tienes aquí, rojito", el tipo se acercaba al cuello de Sakura.

"Suéltala, imbécil"

"¿Qué pasa sino lo hago?", le metió una bofetada

"¡Gaara!"

"Es muy preciosa, apuesto que ni la has tocado aún"

"Idiota...", el sujeto empezó a lamerle el cuello a ella.

"¡Gaara...!", los ojos de Sakura estaban llenándose de lagrimas.

'No...no llores...no', ya no pensó, era el o ella, Gaara pateo al tipo que lo sujetaba, jaló al otro pero este le disparó en el hombro.

"¡Gaara!"

"¡Tsk!", escupió algo de sangre.

"Madre...perdóname", la arena comenzó a moverse, encerró a los dos tipos dentro, Gaara se mantuvo en pie.

"Perdóname...por hacerte devorar a sucios humanos", una lagrima salió de el, los sujetos estaban gritando.

"No volverán a ver la luz del día", dijo fríamente a ellos, la arena los estaba aplastando cada vez más, luego dos katanas les atravesaron.

"¡Ah!"

'Música para mis oídos', Sakura podía ver sangre derramándose por la arena, luego volvió a Gaara. Se veía cansado y fastidiado, aún sangraba por la herida del hombro, era un hecho, estaba muy débil.

"Gomen...", la arena los cubrió, las katanas desaparecieron, ellos fueron aplastados, después la arena volvió a su lugar.

"¿Estas bien, Sakura?"

"Si pero tú sigues..."

"Lo se, no te preocupes", intentaba caminar.

"¿No preocuparme? ¡Gaara estas débil!"

"No lo estoy...solo...", su visión se volvía borrosa.

"Sakura...", cayó al suelo.

"¡Gaara, despierta! ¡Gaara!", comenzó a llorar pero recordó lo que debía hacer. Después de unos minutos haciendo presión en la herida, llamó a Hinata quien llegó a minutos.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Nos asaltaron", entonces miró a Naruto.

"Gaara-kun..."

"¿Lo conoces?", había algo mal algo que no le dijeron.

"Debemos llevarlo ya", lo subieron a la camilla.

"Naruto"

"Te explicaremos luego, primero Gaara"

'¿Te explicaremos?', estaba por llevarse una gran sorpresa.


	9. Chapter 9

Llevaron a Gaara al hospital, Sakura seguía preocupada y confundida del por que Naruto estaba ahí.

"Ha perdido mucha sangre Naruto", el rubio limpiaba la herida, la bala ya la tenía afuera.

"No podemos darle sangre de aquí, el debe beber", comenzó a buscar una navaja.

"Que beba de la mía...", Sakura apareció detrás de ellos.

"Sakura...", Gaara estaba recobrando un poco el conocimiento.

"¿Estas segura Sakura-chan?"

"Si, el es mi responsabilidad"

"Entonces deja iré por unas jeringas", Naruto salió y Hinata detras.

"Gaara, bebe de mi..."

"No Sakura...todo menos eso"

"Gaara no tienes opción, hazlo"

"Pero Sakura, si lo hago tú..."

"Lo se y quiero que lo hagas"

"Sakura..."

"Quiero ser lo mismo que tú y quiero que te recuperes", hubo un silencio.

"Por favor...", el sonrió.

"Eres terca, Haruno", el la jaló dejándola caer en sus piernas, mientras la recostaba en sus brazos, veía como los ojos jade brillaban.

'A menos que ella me lo pida', se acercó a su cuello, abrió un poco la boca, sus colmillos estaban creciendo al tamaño natural.

'Sakura...', enterró sus colmillos en la delicada piel, rápido sintió la sangre tibia pasar por ellos.

"Gaara...", enseguida, Naruto y Hinata llegaron, ya era tarde.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Fue su decisión...", ambos decidieron darle privacidad a la pareja.

Gaara después de 2 minutos la soltó, ella se veía algo pálida pero pronto recuperaría el color.

"¿Como te sientes?"

"Algo mareada, ¿y tú?", miró la herida.

"Mejor gracias a ti, Sakura", se dieron un beso.

"¿Cuando voy a...?"

"¿Convertirte por completo en un demonio? En esta luna llena", se puso de pie, apenas se dió cuenta que le habían quitado el suéter.

"¡Pero eso es mañana!", vio como Gaara se ponía el suéter y limpiaba el labio.

"Exacto, tienes mi esencia, has bebido sangre mía y hoy te mordí", ese era el último ingrediente que faltaba.

"Mañana...lunes", empezaba su trabajo.

"Le dirás a Sasuke, ¿cierto?"

"Si, el debe saber que ya no me importa", abrazó a Gaara.

"¿Dolerá?"

"Bueno, no voy a mentirte", Gaara puso una cara de preocupado.

"Gaara..."

"Tranquila, para cuando eso pase ahí estaré", la tomó de la mano y salieron del hospital.

"Tú carro lo traje Sakura-chan", le entregó las llaves.

"Es bueno volver a verte, Gaara"

"Lo mismo digo, Naruto"

"Gaara..."

"Explícale cuando lleguen a casa"

"Si, eso haré", subieron al auto y fueron a casa, Sakura no dejaba de pensar en ellos dos, después de un rato llegaron a casa.

"Entonces dime... ¿como es que se conocen?", Gaara cerró la puerta, subieron a la habitación.

"Naruto igual que yo es un demonio", Sakura empezaba a molestarse, Naruto nunca tuvo la confianza de decirlo, pero de seguro se lo tuvo que decir a Hinata.

"El Kyuubi, el demonio de las 6 colas, es por eso que el tiene esas marcas en la cara, el tatuaje que tiene en el abdomen no lo es, es un sello", el enojo estaba desvaneciéndose, estaba comenzando a entender.

"Cuando sea tiempo, Naruto y Hinata tendrán que volver al inframundo, serán reyes en su territorio, ¿entiendes lo que digo?", Sakura seguía pensando, Naruto nunca se lo dijo, bueno si ella lo fuera tampoco lo haría.

"¿Sakura?"

"Si...entiendo", ella bajó la mirada y el se la subió.

"Vamos, hay que bañarnos", le sonrió.

"Mañana será un gran día", la tomó de la cintura y la guió hasta el baño.

Se estaba anocheciendo, Gaara y Sakura estaban viendo una película, ella se va a la cocina, toma un vaso de agua pero antes de regresar se la cayó.

"¿Sakura?", no hubo respuesta.

"¿Sakura estas bien?", se levantó y fue a la cocina, encontrándose con una pelirrosa sentada en el piso.

"¿Sakura que pasó?", quiso levantarla pero ella no se quiso mover.

"Me siento algo mal...", Gaara le puso la mano en su frente.

"Sakura estas hirviendo", ignoró el vaso quebrado, tomó a Sakura en sus brazos ya la llevó a la habitación.

"Gaara..."

"Tranquila, estarás bien", era lo normal cuando alguien era mordido por uno de ellos.

"Ahora vuelvo", apagó la tele, fue a la cocina, recogió lo que quedaba del vaso, limpió y volvió con Sakura.

"¿Como estas?", se recostó junto a ella.

"Igual, no me ha bajado la fiebre", el volvió a tocar su frente.

"Necesitas dormir", apagó la luz, le quitó la blusa y el pantalón, dejándola con el sostén y el bóxer.

"¿Es esto necesario?", estaba más roja.

"No tengas pena Sakura, ya habíamos hecho el amor, ¿recuerdas?", dijo mientras se quitaba la playera y su pantalón.

"Ahora solo duerme, mañana estarás mejor y podrás ir al trabajo", tenía razón, no podía faltar.

"Arigato...Gaara-kun", cara a cara se quedaron, aún era temprano pero ella necesitaba descanso.

'Lo hiciste, Gaara'

'¿Se te perdió algo?'

'No nada, pero Temari quiere saber que has hecho con nuestra cuñada'

'¿Han estado observándome?'

'No te molestes, solo queremos asegurarnos que ella fuera para tí'

'Ya no lo hagan, despues de que todo termine volveré con Sakura', la conversación mental había terminado. Gaara seguía pensando en ella, un nuevo demonio.


	10. Chapter 10

La mañana era fría, cada día más se acercaba el invierno, Sakura estaba en posición a la ventana, con los brazos de Gaara alrededor.

'Ya es de día', se dio la vuelta.

"Buenos días, Sakura", se topó con los ojos turqueza de Gaara.

"Buenos días Gaara", le dió un beso en la frente y se puso de pie.

"Debo ir a bañarme", pero antes que pudiera caminar cayó sentada en la cama.

"¿Estas bien?", ella tocó su cabeza.

"Si, solo ando algo mareada", volvió a levantarse, salió del cuarto hacia el baño.

'Aún tengo algo de fiebre', encendió la regadera y dejó que el agua fría bajará por su cabeza, por la espalda para continuar su camino.

Gaara hizó el desayuno, Sakura salió del baño, este acomodó la mesa y luego el entró.

'Los sintomas...'

'¿Por que cada vez que me estoy bañando, tienen que molestarme?'

'Somos tus hermanos mayores Gaara', la voz de su hermana lo tranquilizó un poco.

'Aún tiene fiebre, el agua que dejó esta algo tibia', encendió la regadera.

'Entonces, será esta noche', hubo un pequeño silencio, Gaara seguía pensando si ella podría controlarse.

'¿Gaara?', Temari sabía que el estaba preocupandose por algo.

'Quiero estar solo'

'Pero Gaara...'

'Dije que quiero estar solo', entonces las voces se fueron.

'Espero y ella pueda controlarse...', terminó de bañarse, salió, se vistió y fue al comedor donde la pelirrosa ya estaba terminando su desayuno.

"¿Quieres que vaya a dejarte?", le dió un beso en la mejilla, luego tomó asiento en frente de ella y comenzó a comer.

"Gracias pero la verdad me iré a pie", una sonrisa macabra estaba dibujandose en su rostro.

"¿Que piensas hacer, sakura?", ella se levantó, dejó su plato en la cocina, se puso las botas, tomó su bolsa y volvió a el.

"Quiero que vayas por mi cuando termine mi turno", tomó las llaves y se las lanzó.

"Me encargaré del Uchiha", sonrió y se fue.

'Sa-su-ke', a Gaara se le dibujó una sonrisa, comenzó a reirse, ella por fin iba a librarse de ese mal.

"Creo que Naruto le encantará oir esto", tomó un sorbo del café, fue a la cocina y empezó a lavar.

'Naruto...', intentaba ver si el aún podía comunicarse.

'¡Gaara!', la voz del rubio sonaba por toda la casa.

'¿Como estas?', terminó de lavar los platos, se fue a la sala.

'Bien pero quedé algo preocupado por ayer, ¿como esta?', como siempre preocupandose por los demás.

'Amaneció con algo de fiebre, espero que el clima la calme un poco', entonces hubo una pausa.

'Espera... ¿dices que se fue caminando?', le sorprendió ya que Sakura no le gustaba caminar tanto.

'Así es, iré por ella más tarde en su coche', comenzó a reir.

'Un minuto, ¿le dirá a Sasuke?',

'Si, el Uchiha ya no tendra que estar poniendole los cuernos', encendió la tele.

'Buena noticia, el nunca me cayó bien', solo fingía desde el inicio.

'¿Y ya le has dicho?'

'¿Dicho que?'

'Dios, ¿aún no es tú novia?'

'No...no le he preguntado'

'Bueno, esta noche tendrás que hacerlo'

'Si lo se, lo se', se quedó pensando.

'Deja de pensar Gaara, ella te dará el si, yo lo se'

'¿Por que estas tan seguro?'

'Yo conozco a Sakura desde que eramos pequeños'

'Se bien lo que piensa'

'Mm...'

'Deja de atormentarte con eso Gaara, eres mi mejor amigo y yo nunca te mentiría'

'Lo se Naruto...'

'Entonces quita esa cara que de seguro estas todo peor que yo', comenzó a reirse.

'Naruto baka', ambos rieron juntos.

'Pero... ¿como se lo pido?', Naruto continuaba riendose, su mejor amigo, el más serio de todos no sabía como pedir tal cosa.

'¡Ja! ¡Ni para eso Gaara-kun!', no dejaba de reir.

'No te burles, idiota', se puso rojo.

'¡No lo hago, es que me da ternura que el gran Sabaku no Gaara, futuro rey de los demonios no sepa como pedirle a una chica que sea su novia!', Gaara no podía estar más avergonzado que en ese momento, entonces ya risa se detuvo.

'¿Terminaste?', el pelirrojo estaba molesto ya que su amigo no era más que reir y no poner atención.

'Si...mira Gaara, solo tiene que saber que momento pedirselo, el resto esta facil', se escuchaba facil.

'No creo que pueda...'

'Vamos Gaara, ¿te gusta Sakura no?'

'Si...'

'¿Y tú le gustas?'

'Claro...'

'¿Entonces? ¡No tienes nada que perder!', ahora que lo pensaba, ya habían tenido relaciónes así que, no podría ser dificil pedirselo.

'Vamos Gaara, deja de pensar y actua, esta noche que sea'

'De acuerdo me has convencido pero...'

'¿Ahora que?'

'Esta noche se transforma'

'Lo se, por eso dije esta noche'

'¿Sabes que apenas se convertira y lo primero que hará es tirarme a la cama?'

'Despues de que hagan lo suyo, cuando este tranquila ¡ja! ¿No esperas pedirselo en ese momento o sí?'

'No...'

'Ahí lo tienes, solo espera el momento indicado'

'Gracias...Naruto'

'¡Para eso estan los amigos, nos vemos!'

'Amigos...', Gaara sonrió, hace mucho que no escuchaba eso, amigos, toda esa confianza...era debido a el, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Arigato Naruto"


	11. Chapter 11

Una pelirrosa ya estaba llegando a su trabajo, cuando pasó por la puerta de atrás del edificio, miró al azabache besándose con una pelirroja.

'Así quería verte', sacó su celular y tomó una foto.

'Sa-su-ke-kun', una sonrisa apareció en su cara, continuo su camino.

"¡Buenos días chicos!", saludó a todos y ellos contestaron. Fue directo a su consultorio.

Toc, Toc

"Adelante", la puerta se abrió y de ella entró Hinata.

"Hola Sakura-chan", le sonrió como siempre.

"Hola Hinata, ¿pasa algo?"

"Bueno, es que vi que viniste caminando, ¿sucedió algo?", miró a su amiga quien estaba arreglando sus cosas.

"Así quise venir, Gaara vendrá por mi", volvió a ella muy feliz.

"¿Como sigues?"

"Amanecí con algo de fiebre, pero estaré bien", tomó asiento en su silla.

"¿Vas a...hacerlo?", Hinata sabía que era tiempo que Sakura tomará las riendas en su relación.

"¿Hacer que Hinata?", aún confundida no sabía que.

"Terminar...con Sasuke-kun", su nombre era lo último que quería escuchar esa mañana.

"Por supuesto", sacó de su bolsa la evidencia que Gaara le dio.

"No puedo creer que sea cierto...ya pensé que..."

"Todos pensábamos así, incluso yo", su sonrisa se le borró.

"¿Estas bien...Sakura?"

"Si pero...aún me duele que lo haya hecho...me hubiera dicho", Hinata comenzaba a molestarse.

"Sakura, se que debe doler pero ese tipo nunca fue para ti, solo te usó y se burló, Sasuke no merece tus lagrimas", se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo.

"Gracias Hina", se separaron.

"Ahora quiero que hagas lo tuyo, no te preocupes por Sasuke, le diré que no puedes verlo hoy por tú agenda"

"¿En serio eres capaz de mentirle?"

"Por las amigas hago todo, Sakura-chan", le sonrió y salió.

En cuanto ella salió volvieron a tocar.

Toc, Toc

"Adelante", entonces se abrió la puerta, entró Lee con su tío.

"Hola Saku-chan", su sonrisa de siempre le parecía espantosa pero por alguna razón la vio más quita.

Toc, Toc

"Adelante"

"¡Disculpen!", entró una chica de cabello castaño, abrazó a Lee.

"¿Te perdiste mi amor?"

"No corazón, fui por un chocolate", le sonrió, su novia al parecer.

Sakura comenzó su día sin molestarse por la presencia de Lee, era un buen comienzo.

Después de varias citas, se abrió la puerta.

"¡Sakura!", era Ino, la otra mejor amiga,

"Ino, ¿que no sabes tocar?", señalando el letrero en la puerta.

"Perdón pero quise darte algo", comenzó a sacar cosas de su bolsa.

"¡Toma!", le entregó algo que parecía carta.

"¿Te casas, con quien?"

"Con Sai, ya sabes como somos", Sai era el antiguo novio de Ino, al parecer arreglaron las cosas.

"Estas invitada, llevas a Sasuke", casi estaba por salir.

"No lo llevaré...", Ino cerró la puerta.

"¿Qué? ¿Por que?"

"Voy a terminar con el cuando termine mi turno", Ino aún no sabía nada.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hizo algo?", comenzó a jalar a Sakura a ella para mirar sino tenía algún golpe.

"Estoy bien Ino"

"¿Entonces?", vio que Sakura sacó algo de su bolsa.

"¿Qué es esto?", cuando miraba las fotos no podría creer que Sasuke fuera capaz de engañarla.

"Evidencia", Ino estaba tan molesta que luego se le quitó al ver la cara relajada de Sakura.

"¿Estas bien con esto?", se le dibujó una sonrisa al rostro de Sakura.

"Iré a tú boda con alguien más"

"¿Tienes pretendiente?"

"Si, lo verás ese día y si se puede antes", le sonrió.

"Ya veo por que estas tranquila", dejó las fotos en el escritorio, jaló a Sakura y la abrazó.

"Espero que el no sea como Sasuke"

"Tranquila Ino, estaré bien"

"Quiero lo mejor para ti Sakura, tú y Hinata son mis mejores amigas...no sabría que hacer si les pasará algo", después de un rato hablando Ino se fue, en todo el día Sasuke no apareció, eso le agradaba.

'Gracias...Hinata', sonrió, tomó las fotos y la invitación, las guardó en su bolsa.

Toc, Toc

"Adelante", como apenas estaba guardando las cosas no vio quien era hasta que escuchó su voz.

"¿No eres muy grande como para jugar a los piratas, Sakura?", entonces ella volvió, miró el cabello gris.

"Kakashi, ¿que hace aquí?"

"Terminó mi turno, así que decidí pasar a saludar", Kakashi era su antiguo maestro cuando ella aún estudiaba medicina.

"¿No te has olvidado de mi cierto?", a pesar de tener media cara cubierta, Sakura notó que estaba feliz.

"Claro que no Kakashi..."

"¿Tienes algo que decirme?", el sonrió.

"Bueno... ¡seré padre!", después de tanto tiempo soltero.

"¿Y que será?"

"Aún no lo sabemos, solo tiene unas semanas", Sakura se levantó de su silla para darle un abrazo.

"Felicidades Kakashi", se separaron.

"Hinata me contó sobre un nuevo chico", ella se puso roja.

"Entonces es cierto, ¿ya lo sabe Sasuke?"

"Aún no, pero al final de mi turno lo sabrá"

"Bueno, solo puedo decir que ojala este nuevo chico te haga feliz, siempre quise ver a mis alumnos así", Kakashi le tenía mucho cariño a Sakura, la conocía desde que nació, el estuvo con ella y Tsunade cuando el padre falleció.

"Gracias Kakashi", el era su segundo padre, y su primer amigo.

El turno de Sakura estaba por terminar, tomó sus cosas, fue a dejar su bata, alguien abrió la puerta.

"Sakura, amor", Sasuke llegó abrazándola pero lo hizo a un lado.

"¿Pasa algo linda?"

"Pasa que me estas viendo de tonta"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Sasuke por favor, deja de hacerte el inocente que no te queda", tomó su bolsa, salió del hospital pero afuera en el estacionamiento Sasuke la detuvo.

"¿Qué te pasa Sakura?"

"¡Te diré lo que me pasa!", sacó las fotos y las aventó.

"¡Pasa que me estas engañando Sasuke!", el recogió una foto.

"¿Como obtuviste esto?"

"Alguien te investigó", estaba por irse pero el la toma de nuevo.

"¡Puedo explicarlo!", los del hospital estaban viendo la escena.

"¿Explicarme que Sasuke? ¿Me explicarás como me engañaste con esa tipa?", el no podía decir nada, la evidencia estaba ahí.

"¡Quiero explicarte que eso no cierto! ¡Esto es foto montaje!", estaba desesperado.

"Vamos Sasuke, tú y yo sabemos que no es así"

"¡Ten el valor de aceptarlo por lo menos!"

"¡Bueno esta bien! ¡Te engañe con Karin!", entonces el ve que llega el auto de Sakura, de el baja un chico de cabello rojo.

"Eso era lo único que quería escuchar, me voy", pero Sasuke no la soltó.

"¡No puedes dejarme!"

"¡Claro que puedo!", lo rasguño, el se tocó la mejilla.

"¡Maldita perra! ¿Como te atreves?", estaba por golpearla pero fue detenido.

"¿Qué crees que haces?", Gaara tomó a Sakura y empujó a Sasuke.

"¡Tú no te metas!"

"Lo hago por que ella así lo quiere, ¿qué tú madre no te enseñó a respetar una dama?", estaba por irse con Sakura, hasta que Sasuke lo jala de la playera.

"¡No puedes irte con ella!", estaba por darle un puñetazo pero fue Gaara quien se lo dio.

"Tsk!", Sasuke escupió sangre.

"No estas a mi nivel, Uchiha", tomó de la mano a Sakura, subieron al auto y se fueron.

"¿Estas bien?", Gaara iba conduciendo con cuidado, Sakura se veía algo tensa.

"Si...", el volvió a ella por un segundo, tomó su mano, ella estaba temblando.

"Será mejor si llegamos rápido", ella seguía temblando, en cuanto llegaron, entraron, Gaara dejó las llaves en su lugar y llevó a Sakura a su habitación.

"Toma, cámbiate", le dio una blusa roja y un short negro.

"¿A donde vas?", miraba mientras Gaara se acercaba a la puerta.

"Te haré algo de comer", le sonrió y se fue.

'La fiebre le ha vuelto', esa misma noche era cuando la transformación iba a completarse.

'Espero y no le duela tanto...no se si podrá soportarlo', terminó la comida y se la llevó a Sakura.

"Sakura, ¿sigues despierta?", la encontró dormida, que mal, tenía que despertarla.

"Sakura, despierta", le comenzó a susurrar al oído.

"Sakura, cerezo"

"Mm..."

"Sakura, cariño traje tú comida", ella se sentó, se le estaba quitando algo de sueño.

"¿Quieres que yo te lo de", ella solo sonrió.

"Tomare eso como un si", comenzó a darle la comida poco a poco, ella sonrojó. Le vino a la memoria cuando su madre lo hacía.

'Mamá...'

"¿En que piensas cerezo?"

"En mi madre..."

"¿Quieres ir a verla?"

"Si", el sonrió, ella se veía tan linda en ese momento.

"De acuerdo, nos vamos cuando termines la comida", ella terminó la comida, se cambió de ropa, una blusa blanca, falda azul marino, sus botas negras y se sostuvo el cabello en una alta cola de caballo.

"Estoy lista Gaara", ella lo vio, estaba recostado en la pared, camisa negra, capa color vino, pantalón café y sus botas negras.

"Toma, lo necesitarás", le dio su bufanda azul.

"Gracias", salieron y subieron al auto para llegar a casa de la madre de Sakura, en el camino ella empezó a maquillarse ya que no tuvo mucho tiempo.

"Eres hermosa sin el maquillaje", ella solo se rió.

Sus labios rosa, delineador, algo de sombra color negro, mascara para pestañas y algo de rubor.

"Espero que no se moleste por no llamar"

"Tranquila, ella amará que hayamos venido", sonreía mientras conducía el auto.

Sakura miraba afuera, el paisaje era hermoso, estaban cerca.

"¿Tienes tu bolsa?"

"Si"

"Bien por ya llegamos", estacionó el carro enfrente de la casa, la puerta se abrió.

"¡Hija! ¡Gaara!", Sakura abrazó a su madre.

"Es bueno verla de nuevo, Lady Tsunade", le dio un abrazo.

"Es bueno verlos a ambos, por favor entren", ambos entraron, después de un rato conversando se oscureció lloviendo.

"Creo que tendré que ocupar les una habitación", los guió hasta la habitación más grande de su casa.

"Pero mamá"

"Hija...", sonrió y los dejó.

"Anda, se hace tarde", se cambiaron y entraron a la cama, después de unas horas ella comenzó de nuevo.

"Gaara..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Tengo frío...", se montó encima de el.

"Sakura... ¿que haces?"

"Tengo frío...te necesito", comenzó a lamerle el cuelo.

"Sakura...", ella no tardó en quitar toda la ropa, Gaara estaba rojo.

"Sakura...", de pronto sintió las uñas rasguñandolo.

"Gaa-ra-kun", estaba muy caliente, ya era el tiempo de zacear su hambre.

"Sakura espera...", lo mordió y el ritual apenas comenzó.


	12. Chapter 12

Esa mañana había más frío, invierno ya había llegado, pero eso no molestaba a las personas que estaban en casa recostados en la cama o cerca de la calefacción, no ese día aún que estuviera lleno de nieve y algo de viento fresco, no iba a molestar a nadie, menos si eres un demonio.

'Mierda...', el pelirrojo se tocó la cabeza, luego volvió a su lado, era una hermosa pelirrosa de cabello largo, estaba algo torpe por lo que había pasado.

'Sigue durmiendo...', entonces comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió esa noche, las sensaciones, gemidos y sed volvieron a la mente de aquel pelirrojo.

Flash back

"Sa...sakura", sus colmillos eran muy filosos, la piel de Gaara dejó de estar tensa y dejó la sangre salir por los pequeños agujeros que Sakura le había hecho.

"Duele...", había olvidado como era ser mordido, ella después de 3 minutos lo dejó tranquilo, o eso pensó el.

"Gaa-ra-kun", lamió el cuello del pelirrojo hasta llegar a su abdomen el cual estaba muy bien formado, ella estaba comenzando a jugar la transformación estaba llevándose acabo.

"Perdóname...", lo mordió nuevamente, Gaara apenas estaba acostumbrándose. Rápidamente lo dejó, la lujuria lentamente se aprovechaba de ella.

"Gaara...mi cuerpo arde y mi cabeza duele", ella no sabía por que, lo quería sentir el calor, sentir la piel de Gaara de nuevo contra la suya.

"Tranquila, estas reaccionando a la mordida de ayer", para el, eso era normal.

"Duele...duele mucho Gaara", el la calló con un beso el cual ella correspondió.

"Se lo que necesitas...", dijo con una sonrisa picara, se dio la vuelta, dejando a Sakura debajo de el. Comenzó a lamerle el cuello, bajó a sus pechos, mientras su boca estaba ocupada con uno de los senos de ella, tomó el otro en una de sus manos.

"Sa-ku-ra", lo mordió, no salió ruido de la boca de Sakura, solo disfrutaba como el bebía de ella, el pacer del juego apenas comenzaba.

El bajó hasta su cintura, luego en la parte intima de ella, las sabanas estaban por encima de Gaara, comenzó a lamerle alrededor, introdujo su lengua dentro de la vagina, saboreando cada parte de su interior, esa sensación movió el tapete.

"Ahh...", entonces ella lo detuvo.

"No te has portado bien...Gaa-ra-kun", lo empujó quedando ella arriba de el, se montó encima de el haciendo que Gaara la penetrara.

"Sakura...", estaba rojo como un tomate.

"Ah...", Gaara se sentó y la jaló hacia ella quedando cara a cara, apretando el busto de Sakura, ella lo abrazaba mientras el la subía y bajaba delicadamente por su pene.

"Sakura-chan...", comenzó de nuevo más rápido, empezaron a gemir ambos. Toda una noche un delirio, muchos movimientos de cadera, piernas hacia los lados y el placer que los perseguía, la maldita lujuria les ganaba, la sed por sangre...la sed por amor.

Después de largas horas en movimiento se detuvieron para por fin descansar, casí quería amanecer.

"Sakura...", Gaara estaba algo nervioso.

"¿Si?"

"Quiero...preguntarte algo", estaba rojo de nuevo.

"Adelante"

"Tú...tú...", era tarde para dar marcha atrás, era su hora.

"¿Si?"

"¿Tú...quisieras...ser mi novia?"

"Pensé que nunca me lo pidieras...", le dio un beso tímido.

"Si...acepto ser tú novia"

Fin de flash back

'Si...eso era lo más difícil que había hecho en toda mi vida', Sakura seguía dormida, Gaara levantó un poco la cobija, el cuerpo de Sakura había cambiado, no solo el cuerpo sino también su cabello, era enorme.

"Mm..Gaara", ella comenzó a despertar lentamente, se apoyó en el pecho de el.

"Buenos días, cerezo", le dio un beso en la frente.

"Buenos días, cielo", de pronto ella sintió su cabello, era muy largo, sobre salía de la cama.

"Mi cabello..."

"Si...es muy largo"

"¿Como caminaré?"

"Tranquila, ya sabrás como"

"Perdón..."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por lastimarte...cuando estuvimos..."

"Sakura...", su voz seria la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Lo que pasó anoche fue lo más increíble que me sucedió en toda la vida", una sonrisa volvió a el.

"Gaara...", ellos eran nocturnos pero apenas ella era un demonio, necesitaba dormir más.

"Anda, sigue durmiendo, lo necesitas", ella le sonrió.

"Bien...", cerró sus ojos, quedó apoyada en el pecho de el.

"Sakura...", sencillamente no podía ser mejor ese día.

El rápido buscó marcas en su cuerpo, había una que otra. Aún no podía creer lo que había hecho.

El estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había tocado la puerta.

Comenzó a abrirse un poco, de ahí entró la más grande amenaza.

"¡Hija! ¡Gaara! ¿Como están?", entró sin decir nada y luego abrió los ojos, Sakura tenía un enorme cabello, estaba apoyada en el pecho de Gaara quien estaba sorprendido y rojo.

'No tienen...ropa...puesta', pensó Tsunade.

"¿Que demonios le hiciste a mi hija Gaara?", comenzó a gritar como cualquiera madre.

"¡Nada Lady Tsunade! ¡Ella solo...!", ella comenzó a reírse.

"Esta bien Gaara", ella entendió que llegaron a eso antes, llegaron a amarse.

Después de la pequeña sorpresa con Tsunade, Gaara decidió levantarse y vestirse, salió a la cocina intentando que no lo vieran pero en cuanto abrió el refrigerador la puerta de la cocina se cerró.

"Gaara...", la voz mayor se estaba acercando a el y estaba dándole escalofríos.

"Lady Tsunade...", se dio la vuelta con la caja de leche.

"Por lo visto has convertido a mi hija", su cara no había expresión alguna, era simple.

"Siento hacerlo antes de tiempo...Lady Tsunade", estaba rojo.

"No importa, lo ibas hacer de cualquier modo", entonces lo miró, su abdomen bien formado.

"Y ponte algo, hace frío", volvió a la sala.

'Genial...', vació la leche en un vaso, devolvió la caja al refrigerador.

'Frío...claro', comenzó a tomar la leche entonces sintió manos frías bajando de sus hombros a su pecho.

"Gaara...", era Sakura, su temperatura era diferente, ella era fría.

"Sakura...", el volvió y se encontró con una pelirrosa con mini falda y sostén.

"Al fin despiertas", ella tomó el vaso y bebió un sorbo.

"Soy fría, ¿por que?"

"Todos los demonios son diferentes, mi cerezo", le quitó el vaso.

"Y esto es mio", le guiñó el ojo.

"¿Y mi mamá?", salió detrás de el, salieron afuera y la vieron.

"Haciendo muñecos de nieve", la jaló adentro.

"Vamos a ponernos algo, si alguien pasa y nos ve así nos creerán locos", ambos se rieron. Después de unos minutos salieron, ella con un pantalón azul, blusa verde, la bufanda azul de Gaara y sus botas negras. El tenía su camisa café, pantalón negro, capa color vino y botas negras.

"¿Lista?", le sonrió mientras ella sostenía su cabello en una alta cola de caballo.

"Lista", ella también le sonrió. Salieron afuera donde Tsunade los esperaba con varios muñecos de nieve.

"Lo estaba esperando, muchachos"

"¿Para que los muñecos, madre?"

"Es para el entrenamiento"

"¿Entrenamiento?"

"Si, necesitas estar en forma para seguir cazando demonios", Sakura vio como Gaara sacó una navaja de su capa, la pasó por la palma de su mano izquierda, dejó que las gotas de sangre cayeran en los muñecos de nieve.

"Toma", Tsunade le dio una guadaña que tenía guardada.

"Ha estado en nuestra familia por generaciones", había perdido el filo.

"No tiene filo, pero te ayudará con la nieve", ella le sonrió.

"Comenzamos Sakura", los muñecos de nieve comenzaron a moverse, la atacaron y ella cayó.

"Son rápidos"

"Que no te asusten Sakura, eres un demonio, inténtalo de nuevo", de nuevo iban tras ella, los evadió.

"¡Terminalos Haruno!", la voz de su madre sonaba gruesa, era como si el padre de Tsunade estaba entrenándola.

"¡Esto no es juego! ¡Viniste a entrenar no a dormir todo el día!", Sakura no sabía si estaba fingiendo solo para hacerla reír o era ya en serio, volvió a buscar a Gaara, no estaba.

'Es hora...', ella se decidió, preocuparse por otros no era la idea de ese momento, ella debía acabar con los muñecos de nieve.

"¡Demuéstrame lo que tienes Haruno!", la voz de su madre sonaba dentro de su mente.

Era tiempo de que dejará su pasado para enfrentarse a su futuro.

Pasaron la mañana entrenando, Gaara aún no aparecía, Tsunade y Sakura entrarón para tomar chocolate caliente.

"¿Pero a que hora madre?"

"No lo se Sakura, soy tú madre no la de el", vació lo último de chocolate.

"Me estoy preocupando"

"Preocúpate por tu entrenamiento, a pesar que Gaara te convirtió eres muy débil"

"Necesitas hacer mejor que eso", volvió a ella para darle el chocolate.

"Gracias madre", fueron a la sala para ver la tele, mientras algo lejos de ahí, en el bosque fuera de Konoha, un pelirrojo estaba sentado sobre una rama de un árbol.

"Estas muy solo, Sabaku", un rubio ojiazul se recostó en el árbol.

"¿No deberías estar atento de tú futuro hijo?"

"Sigues enterándote de todo, Gaara"

"Naruto...ella esta apenas comenzando con su entrenamiento"

"¿Y como va?"

"Bueno..."

"Ya es suficiente, creo saberlo"

"Naruto...siento algo"

"¿Un bebe?"

"¡Idiota!", bajó y cayó encima de el.

"Algo pasará...algo malo"

"¿Quieres que llame a Sasori?"

"No...mi primo esta bien en casa, no hay necesidad de que venga"

"Bueno el es el que ve el futuro, pero sino lo quieres aquí de acuerdo"

"Ya hay muchos demonios aquí, lo último que quiero es que mi padre se moleste por traerlo"

"¿Entonces que sientes?"

"Algo malo...algo terrible Naruto", se puso de pie y ayudó a su amigo a levantarse.

"¿Y que harás?"

"Entrenar a Sakura, este sentimiento apenas nació cuando ella se convirtió", comenzó a saltar las ramas.

"Volveré con Hinata, si veo a Sai le diré para que este al tanto", ambos se fueron, Gaara al llegar ala casa vio a Sakura entrenando sin su madre.

"¡Ahh!", partió los muñecos que ella había hecho.

'Es terca', sonrió mientras se sentaba en la rama del árbol.

"¡Muere ya muñeco de mierda!"

'Y algo grosera', estaba observándola, su energía crecía cada minuto, su concentración era fija.

"Su padre estaría orgulloso", era Tsunade.

"Ya lo es", sonrieron ambos.


	13. Chapter 13

El sol ya había desaparecido, Sakura estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida en el sofá, Tsunade estaba en su recamara ya durmiendo, no se percató que su hija ya estaba en la casa.

'Se ve muy tranquila', Gaara regresó, miró como estaba posicionada Sakura, estaba algo incomoda, la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó hasta el cuarto donde ellos se estaban quedando.

'Eres tan fría que parece que estuvieras muerta', no era algo lindo de pensar pero no podía imaginarse durmiendo con ella, tal vez estarían incómodos.

'Sa-ku-ra-', se quitó la camisa, el pantalón, las botas. Quedándose en bóxer, entró a la cama con ella, rápido se calentó. No hubieron molestias al parecer, el le sonrió mientras la observaba dormir.

'¿Como un demonio puede parecer un ángel?', así era ella, tal vez no fuese tan inocente pero tenía el rostro de una persona así. No había duda por que Sasuke lograba engañarla fácilmente.

Esa noche era larga y fría, no era problema para la pareja demoníaca, sin mencionar que la casa tenía calefacción. Así ni la rubia humana estaría molestándose en llenarse de cobijas, chaquetas y sabanas.

Gaara se levantó, le había dado hambre, fue a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y se encontró con un vaso lleno de chocolate, jalea, queso, carne, arroz, salsa y otras cosas, el tomó el vaso de chocolate y la jalea.

"¿Donde tendrá el pan?", comenzó a buscar, no se molestó en encender la luz, el podía ver.

"¡Aquí estas!", la bolsa de pan estaba cerrada, quería decir que aún no comían de ella, la abrió, puso algo de jalea de 3 rebanadas de pan, de volvió las cosas en su lugar, introdujo su meñique en el chocolate y se calentó al instante.

"Nada mal...", tomó un sorbo, fue a la sala, encendió la tele un rato, estaba aburrido que no podía dormir.

"¿Por que no me sorprende que los humanos aún siguen despiertos a estas horas?", apagó la tele después de ver las noticias, le aburría pero quería ver el resto del mundo humano.

"Será mejor que me vaya a la cama", fue a la cocina, lavó, ingresó al cuarto y cuando estaba por acostarse unos puntos rojos estaban ahí afuera de la ventana, como más de 10 metros, dos puntos rojos.

'¿Quien mierda..?', miró fijamente a los puntos rojos, no eran puntos, eran ojos, de algún demonio que percibió el olor de ellos.

'Debo ir...', rápidamente fue detenido por una mano suave.

"Aún no...", era Tsunade, quien se despertó por el ruido de la tele.

"¿Qué hace despierta?"

"Perdón, olvidé mencionarte que un demonio anda rondando por aquí", ellos susurraban mientras veía que el par de ojos seguía ahí.

"¿Lo has enfrentado alguna vez?"

"No, no he querido dejar mi casa de noche", se amarró el cabello, ellos saldrían a cazarlo. Gaara volvió a Sakura.

"Ella estará bien, es un demonio de alto rango, no se atreverán a entrar a tocarla aún este dormida", palabras sabías que siempre provenían de la boca de Tsunade.

"Bien, vamos", ambos salieron y al instante el par de ojos se comenzó a mover, comenzó a correr más bien dicho.

'¡Se esta escapando!', Gaara en verdad que quería matar a esa bestia, olía extraño...olía a...perfumes de mujer.

'No...', eran más, eran varios perfumes distintos, seguro quería llegar a Sakura, sin darse cuenta, Tsunade desapareció de su vista, luego escuchó voces y sonidos fuertes.

"¡Esta será la última vez que vengas por aquí!"

"¡No lo creo, anciana!", pequeñas bombas se activaron.

"¡Katsu!", tenía la forma de un humano, pero su aurora y olor no, Tsunade cayó del árbol en que estaba.

"¡Lady Tsunade! ¿Esta bien?", Gaara llegó lo más rápido que pudo.

"Si...ve por el", el no quería dejarla, ya estaban lejos de la casa.

"Pero..."

"Maldita sea que vayas...", era una orden. El entendió y continuó.

"Rayos...", comenzó a jadear.

"Ya estoy vieja para esto...", se puso de pie y fue en camino a ía que Gaara podría solo con ese demonio, o eso pensaba.

"Tengo que llegar...a Sakura", aún quedaba mucho camino, pero eso no le impidió caminar, pasaron minutos para que avanzará y ella estaba a sus limites, entonces escuchó pasos acercando se a ella.

"¿Quien anda ahí?", se puso en guardia pero ya no le serviría, sus fuerzas estaban por el suelo.

"Soy yo, Gaara", alumbró con un poco de fuego que salía de la palma de su mano.

"Gaara ayúdame", este asintió, la tomó en brazos, se fueron a casa, entraron esperando no despertar a Sakura.

"¿Qué pasó con el?", Gaara estaba vendándole la piernas.

"Escapó, no tengo idea como pero se fue", terminó y miró a la ventana preocupado.

"¿No sabe quien era, Lady Tsunade?", el volvió a verla.

"Un viejo amigo tuyo..."

"¿Qué?", no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

"Lo que escuchaste Gaara, el ha venido aquí por ella", miraron hacia la habitación donde estaba Sakura.

"Ve con ella..."

"¿Qué le diré?"

"No le digas nada aún, esta mañana cuando yo te diga", se puso de pie, fue a su cuarto y Gaara al suyo.

'Ella debe saber que "El artista" la esta buscando'

En la mañana siguiente, amaneció algo cálido a pesar del frío, Sakura estaba empezando a despertarse, se movió un poco, luego después de unos minutos ella se dio cuenta que Gaara estaba a su lado.

'¿Cuando llegó?', miró al pelirrojo que seguía dormido, notó el tatuaje de su frente, pasó sus dedos por encima de el, al instante Gaara abrió los ojos, asustandola.

"¡Gaara!", exclamó nerviosa.

"Lo siento, ¿te asusté?", comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

"Algo... ¿cuando fue que llegaste?", el tomó asiento

"Anoche, unas horas después de que quedarás dormida en el sofá", le sonrió.

"¿Donde estabas?"

"Salí para hablar con Naruto", ella se quedó confundida.

"¿El no debería estar en Konoha con Hinata?"

"Si, pero vino un rato, también puede tomar un respiro de su cargo de hokage", se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse.

"¿Estas bien? Estas algo extraño desde que regresaste", no era tonta, después de Sasuke, ella sabía cuando un hombre estaba nervioso y el lo estaba en ese momento.

"Tranquila, estoy bien. No pasa nada", le dio un beso en la frente y se fue al baño.

'¿Qué esta pasando? Algo extraño esta sucediendo aquí y debo averiguarlo', se levantó, se vistió y salió del cuarto, miró a su mamá preparando el desayuno.

"Buenos días madre", se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Buenos días hija", el desayuno ya estaba listo, lo llevó a la mesa.

"¿Qué te pasó ahí madre?", señaló sus piernas, las cuales aún estaban vendadas.

"No fue nada hija, solo me tropecé", en eso salió Gaara, con una toalla enredada en la cintura, agua caía de su cabello, Sakura pudo ver como el vapor salía del baño, las gotas de agua rodeando el cuerpo masculino, se veía tan apetitoso para ella.

"Gaara...", la voz de Tsunade la sacó de sus pensamientos. El volvió a ellas, estaba algo rojo.

"Si...Lady Tsunade", se fue a vestir, en eso Sakura entra al baño y se ducha, al salir va a su cuarto, se viste y al llegar al comedor encuentra a Gaara y Tsunade hablando seriamente, se detienen al verla acercarse a ellos.

"Espero les guste", los 3 tomaron asiento, Gaara a lado de Sakura y Tsunade enfrente de ellos.

"Se ve delicioso, madre", sonrió un poco, Gaara no mencionó nada.

"Sakura...", rápido su atención fue captada por la pelirrosa.

"Hay algo que debes saber...", miró a Gaara que seguía comiendo.

"Anoche cuando Gaara llegó y te llevó al cuarto, miró un par de ojos a más de 10 metros de aquí...", Sakura dejó de comer para mirarla.

"Fuimos tras el...si, era un demonio pero no cualquiera, es del mismo rango que ustedes dos", hubo un silencio incomodo.

"Escapó, pero pude ver quien era...", la platica estaba tornándose extraña.

"¿Quien era madre?", hasta temía en preguntar.

"El artista, Deidara", era claro que Sakura no sabía quien eta.

"Era un viejo amigo de Gaara", empezó a comer.

"¿Y a que vino?"

"Vino por ti", al fin el pelirrojo habló.

"¿De que estas hablando?", Gaara tomó un suspiro, preparándose para decir algo grande, Sakura comenzó a asustarse.

"Deidara era amigo de mi primo y mio, del mismo reino, un día llegó con su novia, mi primo y el se fueron por algo de comer, al volver Deidara vio que su novia estaba encima de mi, besándome...", Sakura ya sabía por donde iba todo esto.

"La quité, al momento sentí el puño de Deidara en mi cara, se molestó con Sasori, conmigo y su novia, se fueron, días después ella regresó pidiéndome que la protegiera por que Deidara ya era otro"

"Pensé que mentía, pero luego el llegó con bombas, la quería a ella, estaba tan molesto que no se dio cuenta que Sasori ya estaba detrás de el...", tragó saliva, le dolía recordar ese momento.

"Jaló a su novia, Sasori lo jaló a el apartándolo de ella, los cubrí con arena, la chica se aferraba a mi, le molestó mucho a Dei...la tomó y le dio un beso...al momento ella explotó, había puesto una bomba dentro de la chica...", todo estaba en silencio.

"Sasori lo atravesó con una de sus espadas, escupió sangre y se fue...Sasori estaba llorando, me abrazó...era su único amigo"

"Gaara..."

"Supongo que ya lo superó, no estoy seguro..."

"¿Pero donde entro yo en esto?"

"Deidara me quiere arrebatar lo que más amo, así como yo lo hice con el", se levantó y fue al cuarto.

"Madre..."

"Ve con el...te necesita", ella asintió y fue a la habitación, Gaara estaba sentado en la ventana.

"No quiero perderte...Sakura"

"No lo harás Gaara", se acercó a el, le puso un mano en su hombro.

"Siento haberte metido en todo esto...".Sakura veía su rostro, sin expresión alguna como siempre era el, de pronto vio una pequeña lagrima.

"No Gaara, no tienes la culpa...esto tenía que pasar", lo abrazó.

"Es que ya no se que tan fuerte sea el...no se si puedo protegerte", volvió a ella, ella solo sonreía.

"Estamos juntos en esto Gaara, saldremos de esto juntos", sus palabras le servían de consuelo, ambos miraron el sol.

"Espero y Deidara se rinda...por que yo no pienso entregarte a el", se acercó al cuello de Sakura y la mordió.

'No dejaré que el te aleje de mi lado...Sakura'


	14. Chapter 14

Esa mañana Sakura y Gaara salieron a dar una vuelta, mientras Tsunade se quedaría en casa ya que sus piernas seguían adoloridas por anoche.

"En verdad creo que deberíamos quedarnos, mi mamá estará sola"

"Sakura, tú madre estará bien sin nosotros tiene todo lo que necesita, ella estará bien"

"Pero y si el vine por ella"

"No, el ya se fue más lejos de aquí, seguro esta alimentándose de lo que encuentre"

"Aún así tengo miedo"

"Vamos, tú madre es una de las mejores cazadoras de todos los tiempos, sabe cuidarse"

"¿Así como anoche?"

"Se distrajo además ya se acerca el tiempo en donde ella no pueda seguir cazando"

"Pero mi mamá no esta para eso, esta para cuidar de sus nietos"

"¿Como?"

"Nada"

"Escuche algo, dime"

"¡No fue nada!"

"Después me dirás que fue, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Vale..."

Sakura estaba muy roja, no podía creer lo que había dicho, a Gaara no le molestó en nada, si pensaba tener familia con ella pero no pensó que fuera tan rápido.

"¿Quieres subir la montaña?"

"¿Para que?"

"Quiero mostrarte algo, ven sube"

El le dió la espalda señalando que subiera, ella no dudó en hacerlo, entonces Gaara empezó a correr, cada vez más rápido, mientras Sakura se sujetaba bien de el.

"¿Te dije que le tengo miedo a las alturas?"

"¡Tonterías Sakura, ya habíamos subido edificios que se acercaban a este tamaño!"

Ella solo sonreía, entonces sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la cima, el la bajó y se quedaron observando la belleza de esa mañana.

"Es...es hermoso Gaara"

"Si, muy hermoso"

"Puedo ver la cuidad desde aquí"

"Lo se, por eso quise traerte"

"Gracias Gaara"

Se unieron para un abrazo, era un momento muy feliz para ambos, nadie estaba ahí para molestarlos, no pensaron en nada, la belleza de la naturaleza los tenía relajados, ese momento era mágico.

"Sakura"

"¿Si?"

"Al anochecer iré a la cuidad"

"¿A que?"

"Por nuestras cosas"

"¿Como dices?"

"Nos quedaremos aquí un largo tiempo"

"¿Cuanto?"

"Un año"

"¿Todo un año entero? ¿Cuando volveremos?"

"En noviembre, si se puede antes estaría mejor"

"¿Por que tanto?"

"No te sirve de nada tener poderes sino sabes usarlos"

"Es cierto..."

Se mantuvieron en silencio, entonces Gaara vió que ella sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y se cortó el cabello.

'Aún no...'

Ella dejó su cabello irse con el viento, estaba consciente de lo que eso significaría.

"¿Sabes que te encontrará, no?

"Si el me quiere, que venga. No tengo miedo...ya no seré esa niña pequeña que negaba la existencia de todo aquello que era temible..."

"¿Estas segura?"

"Más que segura, no dejaré que solo tú lleves esto en tus hombros, es demasiado y soy parte de"

El viento ya se había llevado el cabello de Sakura, este había desaparecido, no estaba enredado en los árboles, simplemente desapareció.

"A partir de ahora Gaara...seré diferente, no seré la misma mujer que todos conocieron"

Nieve empezó a caer, algo de viento también les llegaba, es que... ¿acaso en verdad estaba comprometiéndose con algo fuera de su alcanze?

"¿Volvemos con tú mamá?"

"Si...vamos"

Un año después

"¿Donde esta la ropa del niño? La he estado buscando por toda la casa"

"Tranquila amor, ya la encontraremos"

"¡Madre!"

"No necesitas gritar, aquí esta"

"Gracias mamá"

"Entonces... ¿esta es la despedida?"

"No mamá, volveremos otro día"

"Te amo hija"

Tsunade abraza a su hija como si fuera la última vez que se verían.

"Cuida de mi hija y de mi nieto, Gaara. Sino iré por ti"

"No se preocupe, lo haré"

Subieron al auto y fueron a la cuidad, donde todos cambiaran su forma de pensar en Sakura.

Estos llegaron a la casa, como se habían ido de madrugada, llegaron en buen momento. Al entrar a la casa acomodaron sus pertenencias y al terminar decidieron bañarse juntos.

"¿Cuando crees que empiece a caminar?"

"Sakura..."

"¿Le llevará tanto tiempo para poder hablar?"

"Sakura..."

"Quiero que diga 'mamá'"

"Saku.. ¡oye!"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, olvídalo, es muy pronto para que haga esas cosas"

"Es mi primera vez siendo madre, Gaara. No se de esto"

"Mucho menos yo, pero se que los bebes no caminan o hablan a los tres meses"

Vieron como su bebe jugaba el agua entre las piernas de ambos, en ese instante llamaron.

"¿Quien es?"

"Naruto, veré que quiere"

Contestó y se pudo escuchar la voz del rubio.

"¡Baka! ¡No es justo que tú primero lo hayas logrado!"

"¿De que hablas Naruto?"

"¡Tienes un hijo!"

"¿Quien te dijo eso?"

"Llamé hace un par de horas a casa de la madre de Sakura y dijo que los tres ya se habían ido"

"Ya, ¿pero que quieres ahora?"

"Que vengan a la mansión y me lo presenten, ¿qué más?"

"Hai, solo deja nos vestimos"

"Bien...espera, ¿qué?"

Gaara colgó de inmediato para no seguir escuchando la voz irritante de Naruto.

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Nada, venga, tenemos que vestirnos"

"¿Por que?"

"Vamos a la mansión del Hokage"

Y así fue, salieron del baño con el bebe en brazos, se vistieron, tuvieron que asegurarse que el niño estuviera bien cubierto y así no se enfermaría.

"Tiene hermosos ojos"

"Si"

Subieron al auto y fueron a la mansión de Naruto, Sakura observaba el paisaje, había cambiado un poco desde que se fue. Empezó a recordar su infancia, su adolescencia, todo, hasta el punto donde se encontraba ahora.

"¡Me alegra verlos chicos!"

El rubio Hokage y su esposa los recibieron con mucho gusto.

"¿Donde esta ese joven Sabaku?"

"No te acerques tanto a el"

"¿Por que?"

"Lo asustaras con tú cara"

"¡Gaara!"

Horas después

"Así terminaran el trabajo"

"Si, pero ahora que tenemos a Kenta, será algo más difícil"

"Puede quedarse con nosotros"

"¿Hinata?"

"¿Segura?"

"Si, yo casí no hago nada aquí. Así que puedo cuidar de el"

"Tendríamos que pensarlo"

"No lo piensen mucho, somos familia"

"Ni lo sueñes, Uzumaki"

"Sakura, debemos ir con Ino, su despedida será pronto y ella debe saber que ya estas aquí"

"¿Cuando será?"

"En esta semana, exactamente será el sábado"

"Entonces, ¿se casan este domingo"

"Si, pero hay cosas que debes saber..."

"¿Cuales Hinata?"

"Bueno...es que"

"Sasuke y Karin son novios oficiales y se han acercado a nosotros"

"Si...Karin vendrá con nosotras y Sasuke con los chicos"

"Espero y eso no los moleste..."

"No, ellos no tienen razón para serlo"

"Bien entonces, ¿llamo a Ino para que venga, esta semana es de compras"

"Claro, ¿solo nosotras tres?"

"Si, en la despedida nos reuniremos todas"

La pelinegra tomó su celular y empezó a marcar, mientras el rubio le hacía caras al bebe para que sonriera.

"Listo, vendrá en menos de 10 minutos"

"Genial, ¿Hinata?"

"¿Si Sakura?"

"¿Podemos hablar en privado?"

"Claro"

"Ahora volvemos chicos, cuida a Kenta"

"Si Sakura"

"¿Me van a dejar solo con el?"

"Cállate, idiota"

Las chicas ya estaban lejos como para que las escucharan o vieran, entraron a la habitación donde Hinata y Naruto dormían.

"Hermosa habitación"

"Si, es muy grande"

"¿Aquí fue?"

"¿Cual?"

"Vamos, sabes de lo que hablo"

"Bueno..."

"¿Entonces si?"

"Si, ¡dios me da pena!"

"Anda, tienes que contármelo todo"

"Bien, pero no le digas a los chicos que sabes"

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Ino llegara, las chicas fueron a recibirla.

"¡Sakura, me alegro de verte!"

"Igual yo Ino"

"Vaya, tú cabello es hermoso, largo y te cubre más la frentezota"

"Si, gracias Ino puerca"

"Hinata me contó sobre algo... ¿es cierto?"

"Mira por ti misma"

Las chicas volvieron donde Naruto y Gaara estaban con el niño, Naruto intentaba sacarle una sonrisa al bebe Kenta mientras Gaara lo alejaba de el.

"Deja de hacer eso Naruto, asustaras a mi hijo"

"¡Tonterías Gaara! ¡Quiero verlo sonreír!"

"Naruto baka"

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Ino, eso quería ella para su futuro, pero estaba muy feliz de que su mejor amiga, Sakura, lo tuviera. Después de tanto tiempo.

"¿Sabes algo Sakura?"

"¿Qué?"

"Será un maravilloso padre y esposo"

'Si...lo se'


	15. Chapter 15

"¿Esto es lindo no?"

"¡Aww Sakura, te vez como un ángel!"

"Gracias Ino"

Las chicas habían salido de compras, mientras habían dejado a los chicos a cargo de Kenta en la mansión. Cosa que les preocupaba un poco, pero no se dejaron llevar por ese sentimiento.

"¡Demonios, llevamos mucho caminando y comprando!"

"Si, yo estoy cansada, ¿Y ustedes?"

"Creo que debemos tomar un descanso"

"Vi una cafetería que no estaba tan llena, ¿vamos a esa?"

"Claro, vamos"

Se fueron a una cafetería casi vacía ya que hablarían sobre cosas muy importantes, no querían ser vistas y menos escuchadas por otras personas.

"Entonces Ino..."

"Sabia que llegarían a eso..."

Ino estaba preparada para una conversación seria, vio nuevamente a Sakura quien había cambiado mucho, casi no se parecía a nada de lo que era antes.

"Sai quiere irse de luna de miel a su hogar"

"¿A su hogar, por que?"

"Quiere que nuestro hijo nazca ahí"

"¿Eso quiere decir que estas embarazada?"

"¡No! Aun no...no lo hemos...hecho"

"¿Entonces estas esperando para después de la boda?"

"Esa es la idea, ademas yo quiero que mi hijo nazca antes de tu boda, Sakura"

"¿Ah?"

"Tengo entendido que lo hiciste antes de tu boda, ¿quien diría que tu lo harías así?"

"Déjame ser Ino...solo estoy feliz por verlo"

"Hablando de verlo, ¿no creen que debamos regresar? Dejamos a Naru-kun con Gaa-kun"

"Es cierto, debemos irnos antes que destruyan la mansión"

Entonces las tres solo compraron café y se fueron a la mansión del Hokage donde se suponía que Gaara y Naruto estarían cuidando de un bebe demonio quien aun no descubre bien sus poderes.

"¡Hemos llegado, mas les vale no haber roto algo par de idiotas!"

"No es necesario discriminar a Gaara, Ino-chan"

"Habla sobre los dos, baka"

"¿Donde esta Kenta?"

"Durmiendo en el cuarto del baka de Naruto"

"Bien entonces, creo que debemos irnos"

"¿Tan rápido?"

"Debemos arreglar la casa un poco, hay que aprovechar que Kenta esta dormido"

"Bien, recuerda, este sábado la despedida"

"¿Ya le dijiste?"

"Si...ya me lo dijo"

"¿Estas bien con eso, Sakura?"

"Sino me molesta, esta bien por mi"

"Vale, ¡entonces nos vemos este sábado!"

"¡Hai!"

Sakura fue por Kenta mientras Gaara llevaba las bolsas al auto, ahí la esperaba.

"¿Que tanto compraron ustedes?"

"Cosas"

"Déjame ver... ¿Que se supone que es esto, Sakura?"

"Ropa para dormir, baka"

"¿Dormir?"

Gaara estaba viendo el conjunto, era algo...llamativo.

"Si te pones esto...tendremos mas hijos"

"¿Ah?"

Gaara comenzó a reírse, mientras Sakura solo sonrojaba abrazando a su hijo Kenta. Como se estaba haciendo algo tarde, Sakura también se fue durmiendo hasta que llegaron a la casa, el tomo a los dos en brazos y los llevo al cuarto donde dormían, luego volvió al auto por las bolsas de las compras.

'Me pregunto cuanto me costara esto...'

Miro el recibo de todo...

'Mierda...'

Era mucho pero se dio cuenta en lo que había gastado, la mayoría era ropa de bebe/niño, solo eran algunas prendas para ella y para el, luego era un poco de maquillaje y algunas cosas para el hogar.

'Sakura...'

Sonrió, casi todo lo que compro era para Kenta, la mayoría, luego un color marrón le atrajo la atención, tomo la bolsa y saco lo que tenia dentro.

'Esto es...un...'

Un bóxer negro con una franja roja, en ella decía...

'Play Boy'

Estaba que arde, sintió como su cara se había vuelto completamente roja, se notaba que era algo pegado. De pronto se imagino a Sakura vestida en la "ropa para dormir" sosteniendo una cadena que el llevaba puesto sobre su cuello, sin ropa...tan solo el bóxer.

'Mierda'

Una raya de sangre le había salido de la nariz, sacudió su cabeza y se fue a bañar para calmarse, una vez terminada la rutina, se fue a vestirse, pudo ver que Kenta se había despertado y estaba jugando con el cabello de Sakura.

"¿Que haces mi pequeño?"

Era algo tonto preguntarle sabiendo que no te respondería pero eso no le importo a Gaara, tomo a su bebe en brazos y lo llevo a la ventana donde ambos pudieran ver el sol.

"Todo esto...es lo que debemos proteger...Kenta-kun"

El bebe solo apuntaba al sol, luego veía a Gaara.

"Eso es el sol, solo viene de día, es lo que le da calor a los humanos, con sus rayos hace crecer las plantas"

Entonces apunto hacia arriba, donde estaba un cielo celeste muy hermoso, con alguna que otra nube.

"Eso es el cielo, se puedo ver así por que es de día, es infinito, las cosas blancas que van ahí, se llaman nubes, están llenas de agua"

Kenta quedo viendo algo confuso a su padre.

"El agua es un liquido que cae del cielo, es una bebida para la tierra, ayuda a las plantas, con lo que nos bañamos también se le llama agua, no cayo del cielo pero si del grifo"

El seguía viendo a su padre, no con confusión, solo con una mirada inexpresiva como la que tenia el a veces.

"Hay muchas cosas que aun tienes que descubrir...Kenta-kun"

"¿Que no piensas vestirte, o así andarás por toda la casa?"

"Despertaste"

"Si, tengo que darle de comer a Kenta"

Ella tomo en brazos a su hijo, se acomodo en la cama y saco uno de sus bien formados pechos para amamantar a Kenta.

"¿No te molestaría darme igual a mi?"

Sakura lo quedo viendo por un minuto, tomo una almohada y se la lanzo.

"Mala, no tenias que hacer eso"

El apareció delante de ella, dándole un beso en la frente, entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta.

"¡Voy!"

Miro a Sakura, se veía muy tranquila con Kenta.

"Ahora vuelvo, no te levantes"

"De acuerdo"

Gaara se fue a la puerta y la abrió, no había nadie, solo una caja, miro a los lados antes de tomarla, entonces la agarro y la llevo adentro.

"¿Quien era, amor?"

"Nadie, solo dejaron esto"

Ella miro la caja, tenia una nota encima.

"¿Puedo verla?"

"Claro"

Ella tomo la nota y comenzó a leerla mientras Gaara abría la caja para ver que era, cuando lo vio se quedo extrañado, era ropa de bebe.

"Que extraño"

"¿Que cosa?"

"La nota dice: Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo vi, sino, no importa, aprecienlo ahora"

Gaara comenzó a oler la caja, luego la nota, y después la ropa.

'Hijo de...'

De la palma de su mano salio una llama de fuego, quemo la caja, la nota y la ropa de bebe.

"¿Por que hiciste eso?"

'Bastardo...'

"¿Gaara?"

'Ya sabe sobre el niño, ese hijo de puta'

"¿Gaara, me escuchas?"

"Lo siento..."

"¿Por que la quemaste?"

"Por que alguien no deseado la mando"

"¿Como? No entiendo"

"El artista...la mando"

"¿Dices que...Deidara fue?"

"Si...el esta cerca y sabe sobre el bebe"

"Gaara..."

"No se que voy a hacer...esto se esta volviendo muy complicado"

"¡Gaara!"

"¿Que?"

"Intenta calmarte, por favor...no pienses en eso ahora"

"No puedo calmarme Sakura, ¡Deidara esta aquí y sabe la existencia de Kenta!

"Pero Gaara..."

"¿Que se supone que haré?"

"Gaara..."

"No debimos regresar...debimos irnos a mi hogar cuando pudimos"

"Gaara, escúchame..."

"¡Yo soy el padre...tengo que cuidar de ti y de Kenta al mismo tiempo pero no puedo evitar que el mundo sepa sobre mi hijo! ¿Que clase de padre soy?"

"¡Cierra la boca y escúchame!"

"¿Que, que pasa?"

"Escúchame Gaara, todo estará bien, ni a Kenta ni a mi nos pasara algo"

"Pero Sakura..."

"Confía en mi"

Gaara solo la observo muy preocupado, Deidara ya sabia que ellos tenían un hijo, un hijo, quien también seguiría la rutina de ellos.

"Aquí esta Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Ino y mi madre para ayudarnos contra el, no olvides que no somos los únicos aquí en la tierra"

Entonces Gaara se acordó de Pein, uno de los demonios mas fuertes de su era, su única opción extrema que tenia.

"Solo te pido una cosa"

Ella tomo las manos de Gaara en las de ella, estaba alistándose para decirle algo muy importante que para ambos les beneficiara en ese momento y en el futuro, entonces con una sola mirada cálida...comenzó a mover sus labios.

"Confía"


	16. Chapter 16

**Sábado**

"No lo se Sakura, no quiero que Karin te moleste"

"Estaré bien Gaara, no te preocupes por mi"

"Pero Sakura..."

"Mira, yo debería ser la que este preocupada, Sasuke también ira a la despedida de soltero de Sai y tu no eres una persona tan paciente que digamos"

Esa noche ambos se iban a separar para estar con sus amigos, Sakura llevaría a Kenta con ella para que no estuviera preocupada.

"No me mires así Gaara, tu sabes que es cierto"

Gaara era una persona orgullosa, cosa que Sakura ya se había acostumbrado.

"Esta bien, no tienes que ponerte así"

"Oye Gaara..."

"¿Que pasa?"

"Sigo pensando en...Deidara"

"Déjalo ya por la paz, no creo que se atreva a venir por Kenta ahora"

"¿Por que lo dices?"

"Por que a donde vamos, están varios demonios, ¿te mencione que mi hermana esta llevándose bien con tus amigas?"

"¿En serio?"

"Así es, no creo que Deidara se atreva a ir"

"Pero..."

"El puede venir conmigo"

"¿Como?"

"El puede venir conmigo"

"Pero Gaara, yo había dicho que..."

"No quiero que te angusties, el estará bien"

"Bueno...lo veremos cuando nos separemos"

"Si, ahora tenemos que vestirnos"

Gaara le dio un beso en la frente a Sakura, quien levemente se le pudo ver el sonrojo.

**9:00 PM**

"¿Ya podemos irnos?"

"No Karin, faltan algunas personas"

"¿Quienes?"

"Sentimos el retraso"

Todos volvieron atrás y vieron a la hermosa pareja, una pelirrosa de cabello largo, suelto, con un vestido corto y zapatos negros, resaltaban sus hermosos ojos jade y su tez blanquecida. Esta llevaba en su brazos a un bebe de cabello rosa, ojos turquesa, las lineas naturales del padre, estaba envuelto en una camisa café, short negro y zapatitos blancos. Junto a ellos un joven alto, pelirrojo, ojos turquesa, camisa azul, chaleco negro, pantalón entubado oscuro y converse azul.

"¡Sakura, Gaara! ¡Y han traído al pequeño Kenta!"

Al momento de mencionar sus nombres, Karin y Sasuke se quedaron pasmados, pero no tanto cuando sus ojos cayeron encima del pequeño.

"Es bueno verte, Sasuke"

Sasuke al escuchar su propio nombre por aquella voz angelical que dejo ir, sintió un escalofrió.

"Has cambiado tanto...Sakura"

La vio de pies a cabeza, pudo notar fácilmente su cabello, era largo.

"Veo que tu sigues igual"

Sonrió, después miro a Karin.

"El es... ¿tu esposo?"

"No..."

Sasuke se sintió algo aliviado.

"Aun no, pero pronto"

Sus ojos agrandaron, entonces vio al bebe.

"¿Mi hijo tiene algo en la cara, Uchiha?"

"¿Como?"

"¿Que si mi hijo tiene algo en cara? Digo, no dejas de mirarlo"

"¡Es tan hermoso!"

Tenten y Temari no dejaban de adorar al pequeño Kenta.

"Si, se parece tanto a su madre"

Gaara abrazo a los dos, ya que Sasuke no dejaba de mirarlos.

'¿Celos, Uchiha?'

'¿Ah?'

Sasuke se extraño, escucho la voz de Gaara en su mente. Este le mostró una sonrisa arrogante.

'¿Por que me miras así, Uchiha? Ella no es nada tuyo, nunca lo fue'

"Bueno chicos, es hora de irnos"

"¿Quien se llevara a Kenta?"

"Lo haré yo"

"¿Seguro Gaara? No eres tan bueno con niños ¡ja!"

"¡Cierra la boca, Naruto!"

Después de la risa, se separaron, Gaara tomo a Kenta y se fue con los chicos, las chicas se fueron por su parte.

"¡Y que empiece la fiesta!

En la despedida de Sai, las chicas salieron pintadas, justo como Naruto había planeado, todo para un pintor como el, se acercaban a todos, mas a Sai, algunas se acercaban a Gaara por Kenta pero claro, también por lo atractivo que se veía.

'¿Como pudo Sakura tener un hijo con el? No lo entiendo'

'Y nunca lo vas a entender Uchiha'

'¿Como es que puedes saber lo que pienso?'

'¿Que nunca lees los libros? Cuando dos personas tienen conexiones tan fuertes, puede que se escuchen'

'¿Por que?'

'¿De que hablas?'

'¿Por que Sakura te eligió?'

'Por que yo soy mas que tu, Uchiha'

"Madre"

"¡Has hablado Kenta!"

Volvió a su hijo, su rostro, era preocupante.

"Madre"

Gaara se quedo en silencio, puso atención a su alrededor y noto una sombra que se alejaba.

'No puede ser...'

"Madre"

Sus ojos engrandecieron y entonces el volvió a la puerta donde se suponía que estaba la sombra.

'Sakura...'

* * *

Siento actualizar hasta ahora, estoy a finales del parcial y tengo mucho trabajo, espero poder actualizar las otras dos historias que me hacen falta. Gracias por aquellos que leen.

Nos leemos ;)


	17. Chapter 17

"Vamos Sakura, no puedes quedarte ahí sin disfrutar todo esto!"

"Me da pena chicas"

"Ya Sakura, ven!"

Jalaron a la pelirrosa para que también los muchachos le bailaran, entonces ella escucho su celular sonar.

"Lo siento, tengo que atender esta llamada"

"Adelante, señorita"

El bailarín le guiñó el ojo, regreso con sus compañeros mientras Sakura salia para responder.

"Hola?"

"Sakura estas bien?"

"Si, por que la pregunta Gaara?"

"Vi la sombra de Deidara, sera mejor que tengas cuidado, no quiero que ese maniatico te ponga una mano encima"

"Traquilo Gaara, estare bien"

"Sakura entiende, debes tener cuidado, es mas...donde estas?"

"Aqui afuera del bar al que venimos, por que?"

"Entra, pero ya, no quiero que estes afuera sino estas acompanada"

"Gaara..."

"Sakura por favor, entra al bar y quedate ahi"

"Esta bien, ya voy a entrar"

"Gracias"

"Te hablo-

"Sakura?"

Nadie respondía, el corazón de Gaara estaba acelerándose, el miedo estaba apoderándose de el.

"Sakura estas ahí?"

"Si, ella esta aquí pero no consciente, quieres dejarle un recado?"

"Hola, quien es?"

"Quien soy? Acaso has olvidado mi voz? Socio?"

"Hijo de..."

"No no, ni me maldigas, aqui tengo a tu prometida, no quieres que la lastima cierto?"

"Que demonios quieres?"

"Ya estas entendiendo, escucha con claridad por que solo lo dire una sola vez"

"Habla"

"No matare a tu prometida, si me das a tu hijo"

"Que? Estas loco?"

"Probablemente"

"Eso nunca!"

"Entonces no te daré a tu pequeña Sakura"

"Desgraciado..."

"Ya te dije que no me estés maldiciendo, ademas, por que no quieres hacer el intercambio?"

"Si lo hago, mataras a mi hijo!"

"Y eso que? Acaso no puedes hacer mas con Sakura?"

"No digas esas cosas! Es mi mujer de quien hablas!"

"Si lo se, asi como tu me arrebataste la mia"

"Mierda! Deidara!"

"Escucha, el intercambio sera hoy, esta noche, antes del amanecer, digo...si quieres a tu prometida de vuelta"

"Tsk!"

"Hay una tienda de marionetas por aquí cerca, ahí es donde sera el intercambio, ve solo, sabre si vas con los demás demonios"

"Como se que vas a cumplir con tu palabra?"

"Puedes confiar en mi, Gaara-kun"

"No!"

"Ya lo he dicho, antes del amanecer en la tienda de marionetas"

Se quedaron en silencio

"Si quieres ver viva...a tu cerezo"

Entonces Deidara colgó, Gaara empezó a derramar lagrimas, se las seco, volvio donde estaban los chicos, se acerco a Naruto y le dijo lo que planeaba hacer.

"Estas seguro? Digo, Kenta puede..."

"Lo se...correré ese riesgo"

"Muy bien"

Gaara estaba por salir pero Naruto volvió a el.

"Vuelve rápido..."

Gaara ya estaba casi afuera pero algo no lo dejaba salir aun.

"...vuelve por Kenta"

Gaara encendió su carro y fue hasta la tienda aquella que Deidara le dijo que fuera, era una trampa, y el lo sabia.

Sabia cuan tramposo era Deidara, el sabia que no iba a cumplir con lo que prometió, antes de llegar, hizo un clon de su propio hijo, con la arena, una replica exacta, pero...este era lo suficientemente exacta como para burlar al artista?

Al fin, encontró la tienda.

'Escorpión'

Así se llamaba la tienda, algo que le extrañó , ese nombre le sonaba, lo había escuchando en alguna parte pero...donde?

Abrió la puerta, curiosamente estaba abierta.

"Aquí me tienes Deidara"

"Deja al bebe cerca de la caja registradora"

"Deidara, esto no tiene que ser así"

"Que dejes el bebe!"

"Esta bien"

Se acerco a la caja registradora y acomodo al clon.

"Muy bien, ahora alejate de el"

Gaara camino hacia la puerta.

"Ya? Donde esta Sakura?"

"Ya la veras..."

Entonces un ave apareció detrás de el, empujándolo hacia adelante.

"Ja, si que eres inocente, Gaara-kun"

Hilos atraparon al cuerpo de Gaara, se enredaron y lo apretaron lo suficiente como para que no escapara.

"Idiota! Dijiste que ibas a darme a Sakura!"

"Si eso dije, pero pense que ya sabias que yo nunca cumplo una promesa a mis enemigos"

"Tsk!"

"Sabes, estoy pensando matar a tu hijo, enfrente de los dos"

"Ni se te ocurra maldito Deidara!"

"Déjame terminar, que grosero eres"

Deidara apareció ante el, con Sakura en sus brazos, el vestido estaba casi roto, tenia sangre en las piernas, en los brazos y en los labios.

"Imbécil!"

"Quiero matar al bebe enfrente de ustedes dos, despues de eso, le hare el amor a tu cerezo y la matare al final, todo...enfrente de ti...Gaara"

"Por que haces esto Deidara?"

"Todavía lo preguntas? Tu me quitaste al amor de mi vida!"

"Si ella lo hubiese sido, no la hubieras matado!"

"El hubiera no existe!"

"Tienes razón...así como tu tampoco existirás!

"No veo forma que lo hagas verdad"

Deidara deja caer a Sakura, haciendo que Gaara se enoje aun mas.

"Ay lo siento! Se me cayo!"

"Lo hiciste a propósito!"

"Probablemente"

El rubio empezó a reírse durante unos segundos, luego se quedo en silencio, observo como su enemigo estaba casi sangrando, los hilos lo estaba apretando cada vez mas.

"Despierta, zorra"

Sakura había estado bajo un hechizo de Deidara, cuando la encontró, la había puesto a dormir.

"Donde...donde estoy?"

"Sakura..."

"Gaara!"

"No tan rápido, Haruno!

También los hilos fueron y cubrieron su cuerpo.

"Tu familia, siempre me sacaba de mis casillas"

Sostuvo su cara con su dedo.

"Nunca preguntaban a los demonios si deseaban quedarse o no, solo los encontraban y los mataban, tal vez tu no lo sepas pero tu madre también lo hacia, hasta que el rey de Suna, el padre de Gaara tuvo un acuerdo con ella, hasta en ese entonces...dejo de hacerlo, sabes lo que eso significa?"

"No!"

"Te vendió! Te vendió antes de que nacieras!"

"Ella solo quería lo mejor para ambas especies!"

"No me hagas reír!"

"Cállate! Tu no sabes nada de como es mi madre!"

"Puede que no, pero no estoy aquí por ella, sino por Gaara"

"Que?"

"No te contó nada? Vaya que esposo estas buscando"

"Si le dije, no seas idiota!"

"Pensé haberte dicho que no quería oír tus maldiciones!"

"A la mierda con tus reglas!"

"Suficiente!"

Los hilos fueron detrás del clon de Kenta, lo tomaron y lo acercaron a Deidara.

"Díganle adiós a su preciado hijo!"

* * *

Bien ya esta por terminar la historia, siento subir la continuación hasta ahora, he tenido algunos problemas.

Nos leemos ;)


	18. Chapter 18

"Que?"

Arena, arena caía del supuesto bebe, Sakura no lograba entender nada, entonces escucho las carcajadas de Gaara, esto enfureció al rubio.

"Quien te crees que eres para burlarme?!"

Tomó a Gaara del cuello y lo alzo.

"Quien eres para burlarte de mi de esa manera?"

"En verdad creías que iba a dejar que le pusieras una mano encima?"

"Agh!"

Deidara lo dejo, entonces ya no sabia que mas hacer, los miro de nuevo y ahí supo que sino lo hacia en ese instante, no podría vengar a nadie, según su lógica.

"Ustedes...no son nada mas que problemas"

"Deidara..."

"Deberían morir..."

"Deidara deja de-

"No me llames por mi nombre!"

'Dei'

"Siempre...los Sabaku han sido perfectos, nunca les falto nada..."

Se quedaron en silencio, entonces vieron como los hilos desaparecieron mientras Deidara estaba haciendo una figura con su arcilla.

"De aquí no saldrán vivos"

"Deidara no!"

"Ninguno..."

ZING!

"Oí, por que tanto alboroto?"

Una figura masculina se iba acercando a ellos, piel pálida, ojos color café, cabello rojo, un tatuaje de un escorpión en su pecho.

"Sasori"

"Pregunté, por que tanto alboroto? Que no respetan mi tienda?"

'Tienda?'

Entonces Gaara recordó el nombre de la tienda, "Escorpión", ese era el apodo de su primo, Sasori.

"Que haces aquí?"

"Eso iba a preguntarte a ti...Deidara"

"No recuerdo haberte invitado, Sasori"

"Tal vez tu no...pero mi querido primo si, no es así? Gaara-kun?"

"Tu...tenias todo planeado!"

"También tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga...Deidara"

"Bueno basta de charla"

Los hilos invisibles de Sasori rodearon el cuerpo de Deidara, inmovilizándolo por completo.

"Tsk! Suéltame!"

"Y por que debería hacer eso? Que no fuiste tu quien irrumpió en mi tienda?"

"Sasori...por favor..."

"No Sasori, no caigas!"

"Cállate! Hablo con Sasori-senpai!"

Deidara volvió al rostro de Sasori, quien estaba algo confundido.

"Por favor Sasori...déjame ir..."

"Dei...dara"

"Por los viejos tiempos"

"Dei..."

"Por esa hermosa amistad que alguna vez tuvimos...si? Si Sasori?"

"No Sasori! Es una trampa!"

"Cierra la maldita boca!"

"Mierda Sasori! No ves que volverá por nosotros?!"

"Que te calles!"

"Basta!"

"Sakura...?"

"Por favor basta...yo solo quiero vivir"

'Haruno'

"Solo quiero vivir con Gaara...y con Kenta"

Lagrimas salían de los ojos jade de aquella pelirrosa.

"Es mucho pedir?"

"Sasori no los escuches! Escúchame a mi! A tu mejor amigo!"

"Mi mejor amigo murió hace años..."

"Sasori..."

"Artista..."

"Sa...so...ri"

Deidara, Gaara y Sakura vieron como Sasori sacaba una katana, no estaba como para dejarlo ir esta vez.

"Adiós, Deidara"

"Sasori...no! Sasori!"

La katana atravesó el cuerpo del rubio, partido a la mitad, la sangre no dejaba de salir, era como una cascada.

"Sa.."

"Sh, no hables...te dolerá mas"

"Sasori..senpai"

La arcilla lo cubrió, con un poco de viento, el cuerpo y la arcilla ya no estaban.

"Sasori, siento haberte pedido tal cosa"

"No...me dio gusto que me hayas llamado"

"Pero tuviste que matar a tu mejor amigo por nosotros"

"No Sakura, ahí te equivocas..."

"He?"

"Mi mejor amigo...ya había muerto, el Deidara que conocí nunca mas volvió"

Sonrió.

"Ademas, no planeaba dejar a mi sobrino sin padres"

Guiñó su ojo izquierdo, entonces se acordaron que deberían ir de vuelta por el.

"Quien lo tiene?"

"Se lo deje a Naruto"

"Oí, no se preocupen...aquí esta"

De su capa saco al pequeño Kenta, quien estaba dormido, parecía un ángel.

"Padre y madre quieren conocerlo"

"He?"

"No pudiste aguantarte?"

"Lo siento, se me escapo la palabra -nieto-"

"Quieres ir?"

"Ha?"

"Quieres ir a casa por un tiempo?"

"Yo..."

"Sino quieres lo entiendo..."

"No es eso Gaara"

"Entonces?"

"Me dará mucha pena lo que dirán"

"No pueden decirte nada"

"No, hablo de que..."

"De que?"

"No estamos casados"

"Ha, eso se arregla!"

Sasori con su katana partió a la mitad el aire, un portal apareció.

"Vienen?"

Los tres sonrieron.

**Cuarto años después.**

BUZZ, BUZZ.

"Hm?"

BUZZ, BUZZ.

"Hola?"

"Madre"

"Sakura! Tanto tiempo! Como has estado? Esta bien Kenta? Donde esta Gaara?"

"Yo estoy muy madre, Kenta igual, ha crecido mucho, Gaara esta afuera jugando con el"

"Me alegro de escuchar eso, hija, como van las cosas por aya?"

"Todo bien, los padres de Gaara siguen igual de cariñosos conmigo y Kenta desde el primer día que llegamos"

"Que bien hija"

"Kenta quiere verte, quiere ver a su abuela"

"Vengan cuando quieran, las puertas están abiertas"

"Lo se"

"Y como va Kenta con su entrenamiento?"

"Va mucho mejor que Gaara cuando era un pequeño, ha"

"Ese es mi nieto, oye hija, no has tenido noticias del cuerpo de Deidara?"

"No madre, la arcilla lo llevo todo"

"Hm, suena como si la arcilla pensara por si misma"

"Si, eso párese"

"Y Sasori? Como esta el famoso escorpión de la arena?"

"Bien, esta haciendo una nueva marioneta"

"Ah? Que bien, de que?"

"No lo se, pero dice que sera el tesoro mas grande que haya tenido"

"Oh, suena bien"

"Claro que si"

Por otro lado del castillo de Suna, una pelirrojo estaba haciendo los toques finales para su muñeco.

"Oí, me mires así"

Le dijo a su marioneta, quien parecía algo triste.

"Vamos, te conseguí arcilla"

La marioneta lo miró, le sonrió.

"Anda, hagamos algo de..."

Salieron al balcón del cuarto aquel.

"Arte"


End file.
